A calcinha vermelha de Gina Weasley
by Lanuxa
Summary: Então, era vespera de ano novo e eu estava levando um toco do Harry. Mas isso não vai ficar assim, porque eu achei uma otima superstição trouxa para arrumar alguém de verdade. Eu só preciso... mudar alguns conceitos. CAP.7 ON
1. A Virada

_Disclaimer: Nada é meu. Talvez alguns personagens originais, mas nada de mais. Tudo é da tia Jô, tio dono da Rocco BR, tio dono da Warner BR e quem mais teve dinheiro suficiente pra comprar os direitos autorais. Eu sou só uma pobre menina meio perturbada. _

**Cap.1 – A virada**

-Harry você só pode estar brincando, não é? –eu perguntei rindo nervosa. Sinceramente, quem em sã consciência acaba um namoro na véspera de ano novo?

-Olha Gina, você sabe, eu te amo... eu só não, você sabe, quero te prender. Agora que a guerra acabou quero ver se aproveito essa oportunidade. É a França, Merlin! -ele falou por fim, suspirando cansado. O que ele não sabe é que ele me prendeu a vida toda! Na verdade, ele sabe sim, porque todo mundo sabe.

-Tudo bem, Harry. Se é assim que você quer, vá em frente. Mas, por Merlin, procure não bancar o panaca com seu próximo caso amoroso, ok? –eu digo aparatando do restaurante. Talvez ele quisesse escândalos, talvez ele quisesse que implorasse. Mas eu já havia me dedicado demais a alguém que parecia cansado com aquele tipo de relação. E, no fundo no fundo, eu também já estava esgotada com aquele "amor" que não passava de uma rotina de fachada. Alias, alguma vez eu amei de verdade? Foi sempre, sempre o maldito Potter. Eu nunca me apaixonei por ninguém além dele. Agora dá pra entender porque todo mundo me acha a certinha. Ah, droga!

Desaparato em casa e começo a procurar um chocolate. Qual é o problema em ser chocólatra, afinal? Eu nem sou gorda pro causa disso, até sei controlar bastante meu consumo diário. Mamãe diz que só posso consumir 3 barras por dia. Só que, às vezes, as 3 barras podem se tornar 3 caixas. Como agora...

-Gina? –ótimo, Hermione já me achou em casa. Nada mais pode dar errado. Ela devia saber, até Rony deve estar sabendo. De vez em quando eles parecem até a mesma pessoa, Harry/Rony/Hermione. Chega a ser assustador.

-Ah, por Merlin Hermione, agora não. Se você já sabe só me deixe em paz. –eu digo arrancando mais um pedaço do chocolate. Quero dizer, ela só veio me passar um sermão e tudo mais. Se duvidar até Rony vai aparecer na lareira pra livrar a barra do Harry.

-Gina, tente entender, o Harry precisa se livrar de tudo que prende aqui pra seguir uma vida nova e...

-Se livrar? Se livrar!? Você, o Potter e o Ronald estão muito, muito, muito ferrados. –eu digo num tom infantil, comendo o chocolate freneticamente. Por Merlin, a vitima aqui era eu, não o cicatriz!

-Deixe de ser infantil, Gina. Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer. O Harry precisa mesmo se desvencilhar de tudo. Londres está se tornando um inferno pra ele. As lembranças são horríveis e ele quer mesmo esse contrato de apanhador na França. –tudo bem, ela vai continuar defendendo o Harry.

-Ah, é? Pois então, me esclareça uma coisa Mione querida –adoro sarcasmo! -Por que o infeliz não me convidou pra ir com ele? Porque ele resolveu que eu ficaria aqui e ele lá? Ah, você quer saber de uma coisa? Que vocês todos vão para o inferno! –eu digo furiosa, correndo com a caixa de chocolates para o quarto. Mas eu acho que não era lá uma boa idéia ter falado aquelas coisas porque:

1- no dia seguinte nós nos encararíamos na ceia, e eu nunca fui muito boa para encarar as pessoas com quem estava brigada.

2- meu irmão ficaria reclamando pelo resto do ano que ainda estava por vir sobre a falta de modos que eu havia adquirido depois de sair de casa. O que só tinha três meses, mas qualquer coisa era um argumento valido para Rony.

Então uma idéia me veio à cabeça. E eu começo a procurar uma forma de me apaixonar de verdade. Pelo amor de Merlin, sou uma bruxa, deve haver um jeito. Até trouxas tem superstições. O que é surpreendente, porque, depois de passar a noite toda procurando por algo decente, achei uma superstição trouxa perfeita. No dia seguinte, enquanto todos festejariam, eu estaria discretamente pronta para um novo amor, uma nova vida. E tudo o que eu precisava, era de uma nova calcinha vermelha!

No dia seguinte, então, resolvi ir atrás da minha calcinha premiada. Eu nunca tinha comprado uma calcinha vermelha, era altamente luxuriante pro meu gosto. Mas eu preciso mudar meus pensamentos antiquados se quero alguém de verdade. Entro na loja e começo a procurar naquelas áreas mais sensuais... e que eu obviamente nunca tinha passado. Mas não demoro muito a achar o que procuro. Alias eu acho que vermelho é a cor que mais vejo por aqui. Pego uma, enrubescendo drasticamente. Maldita herança genética. Tenho que me manter tranqüila, e uma compra normal para a virada. Todo mundo deve fazer isso, não? Certo, é só parar de pensar que isso é uma coisa errada e tudo vai dar certo. Me dirijo até o caixa, ainda tentando fazer minhas bochechas e orelhas voltarem a cor normal.

-Sim, senhorita? Somente isso? –a mulher no caixa pergunta, sorridente. Que situação constrangedora. Entrego o dinheiro, acenando positivamente e, rapidamente, pego a sacola, saindo correndo da loja. Ok, talvez isso não seja muito normal. Mas, o que há? Eu podia estar com pressa, certo? Por Merlin, estou enlouquecendo. Acalme-se Gina, qualquer jovem de 20 anos age assim, você é completamente normal. Controle-se. Penso voltando pra casa. Se eu queria mudar, precisava mudar também meu vestido. Completamente comportado, branco com detalhes prateados. Isso não servia pra mim. Quero dizer, não pro meu novo eu.

Quando chego em casa pego o vestido, quase que em desespero. Não podia fazer nada muito espalhafatoso, se não estaria condenada a sermões de todos os parentes presentes e, futuramente, não presentes na ceia também. Então, eu posso fazer um decote em V na frente ou deixar as costas nuas. Mas deixando as costas nuas corro o risco de minha nova calcinha aparecer, o que seria um desastre ainda maior. Talvez só o decote mesmo. Pego a varinha e faço os retoques no vestido. Agora sim aquilo parecia com meu novo eu. Me parecia um verdadeiro decote... Meio decotado demais. Será que eu ia poder usar um sutiã com aquilo? Não importa. Merlin parece que estou vivendo pela primeira vez na vida! Essa sensação de garota fatal, minha nossa, é deslumbrante!

-Pronta pra arrasar -falo comigo mesma, quando termino de me arrumar. -Certo, isso é idiotice, que merda eu estou fazendo, afinal? Eu nunca na minha vida dei uma de garota fatal, por Merlin eu to ridícula! Não, eu tenho que continuar, o Harry vai me ver assim antes de viajar, preciso mostrar pra ele que não me abalei nem um pouquinho com isso tudo. E ninguém vai reparar nas caixas de chocolate mesmo, afinal eles não vão vir aqui em casa nem tão cedo. –e preciso parar com a mania de falar sozinha. Eu só fico parecendo mais louca. De qualquer forma, qual é o problema de eu querer mudar? Meu corpo nem é tão ruim assim, preciso valorizá-lo mais, só isso...

Toco a campainha insistentemente. Que raios eles estavam fazendo lá dentro pra demorarem tanto? Mas então meu pai, infelizmente, veio até a porta e quase caiu pra trás quando me viu:

-G-Ginevra o que você fez? -ele perguntou se recompondo. "Nada, papai, só quis dar uma de mulher!" seria uma boa resposta? Acho melhor não tentar matá-lo do coração...

-Ahm, nada, por quê?

-Creio que... bem, creio que está um pouco diferente, filha. -ele falou medindo as palavras. Tudo bem, talvez eu devesse ter pegado mais leve. Não, claro que não, está na hora de mostrar quem sou de verdade! Será que eu me acostumo comigo?

-Que isso, papai, não e nada. Sabe me dizer se o Harry já chegou? –pergunto tentando não parecer ansiosa. Porque quando ele me vir ele caira babando aos meus pés, pedindo pra eu viajar com ele, mas eu recusarei, triunfando! MUAHAHAHA! Hum... certo, deixa pra lá.

-Não, ele disse que se atrasaria um pouco. V-vamos entrando, é melhor pra não pegar friagem. -ele falou olhando pros lados. Sabia que ele só estava com medo de que algum marmanjo passasse é me levasse embora. O que não era uma má idéia, a não ser pela parte do marmanjo. Isso me leva a pensar em gente velha, e eu não quero um velho, definitivamente...

Mas eu acho que entrar também não foi uma boa idéia, porque todo mundo se calou e ficou olhando pra mim com uma cara de "Que anormal!". O que de certa forma era mesmo, porque eu nunca tinha colocado nada realmente decotado na minha vida. Ainda mais algo decotado e que não me deixava usar um sutiã. De qualquer forma, a sensação de estar sendo observada por tudo e todos não durou muito. Todos voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo, apesar do ar ter ficado meio pesado. Minha mãe fico me olhando de esguelha por alguns minutos, até que minha atenção se virou pro Rony, que veio na minha direção com uma cara não muito feliz. Diria até bem irritada.

-Ok, Gina, pode ir explicando. Não acho que se produzir toda seja uma boa idéia. –ele sussurrou ao meu lado. Estava se referindo a Harry, obviamente. Por que eu não posso simplesmente querer mudar?

-Cale-se, Rony, só estou tentando me divertir no ultimo dia dessa droga de ano. –eu digo com um falso sorriso. Eba, ta dando certo!

-Ouça, se você passar a se vestir assim, faço papai e mamãe te impedirem de voltar pra faculdade no próximo semestre e ainda arrumo um jeito de eles te obrigarem a voltar pra cá. –Rony sempre achou que podia me ameaçar. A questão é que eu sei de todos os podres dele. Não que eu fosse mesmo dedurá-lo, mas é uma ótima chantagem, sabe.

-Pela milésima vez, Ronald, você não pode mandar em mim, imagine nos nossos pais. E, acredite, meu poder de persuasão é maior que o seu. Fora que, eu sei muito bem o que você tem feito com a Mione no porão. –eu falo triunfante. Ah, sim. Pode acreditar que e todos, ou na maioria, dos encontros familiares eles desaparecem.

-Ora, eu não... nós não... Não importa, você só esta dizendo isso pra me intimidar. –ele diz ficando escarlate. Ótimo, infalível.

-E consegui... outra vez. Rony, só me deixe em paz, ok? –eu digo por fim, me dirigindo para o quintal, onde nós teríamos a ceia.

-Tia Gi, posso fica no seu colo? –meu sobrinho mais velho pergunta. Não que eu tenha muitos. Na verdade são só o David, o Paul e a Clarice. Mas eu amo todos. O David é filho do Gui com a Fleur, o que o torna extremamente lindo, pode acreditar. Paul é filho de Fred e Angelina e Clarice é filha de Jorge e Anabela.

-Claro, querido. Então, o que você espera do próximo ano? –eu pergunto, doce. Meu sobrinho mais lindo e fofo do universo cósmico! Certo, soei como a Sibila agora.

-Eu quero um tio novo. –ele fala contente. Isso sim foi assustador.

-Você não acha que tem tios demais, Davie? –eu pergunto. Sinceramente, se fosse eu estaria pedindo uma vassoura de quadribol! E olha que eu era uma garotinha!

-Não, eu quero um tio novo que case com a tia e me de um priminho! –ele respondeu muito feliz.

-O tio Harry? –claro que é, o Harry é a sensação dos meus sobrinhos...

-Não, tio Harry não serve pra tia Gina. –ele fala um pouco emburrado. Meu garoto!

-Então peça bem forte, porque faltam alguns segundos pra meia-noite. –eu digo sorridente. Merlin pode querer não me ouvir, mas ninguém recusa um pedido de uma criança de 3 anos!

Então começamos a contar, e eu pedia bem no meu interior, com a maior força que podia...

10 - eu quero

9 – um cara

8 – que me

7 – ame muito

6 – como eu

5 – sou realmente

4 – que não

3 – me largue

2 – para esse

1 – ANO NOVO!

Como um baque, a campainha toca, e eu saio correndo pra atender. O vôo de Harry já era pra ter saído, mas talvez ele tenha mudado de idéia e...

-Feliz Ano Novo! –ah, droga. Era só o Colin...

**--D&G--**

_N/B: ... ... ... emocionada ... ... ..._

_Minha primeira betagem e ainda mais na fic da Lah pulando preciso dizer mais alguma coisa? Preciso O.o, ahnn bom... _

_Leiam! _

_¬¬' Ahh... vocês ja leram?_

_Então comentem!! D_

_Agora deixa eu ir embora antes que a minha "nota" que nem da autora é fique maior que a da Lah xDD_

_N/A: Sei que deveria postar o cap. 5 de Jornais e Culinária.Não se preocupem, ele já está feito a muito tempo hsuahsua. A questão é que ontem lá estava eu me preparando para o Ano Novo quando me veio essa idéia. O primeiro cap. ta uma droguinha pq eu fiz correndo hsuahsua. Mas a Luly disse que ta bom, então resolvi publicar msm hsuahsua. Ah, não, eu não uso lingerie vermelha o.o'''. Juro que foi só uma idéia xDD... enfim, aproveitem porque agora tenho duas fics pra perturbar tudo e todos MUAHAHA! Muitas reviews, plis! Obrigada e enjoy 8D._


	2. Pessoas Indesejáveis

**Cap.2 - Pessoas Indesejáveis**

-Feliz Ano Novo, Colin. –digo desanimada. Eu pedi um homem de verdade e Merlin me manda um gay de verdade. Será que o David desistiu e resolveu pedir uma vassoura como eu havia sugerido mentalmente? Se for assim, isso significa que eu tenho poderes telepáticos! Merlin, que descoberta fantástica! Será que consigo mandar uma mensagem pro Harry via men...

-Gina, você ta ai ou na França com o olhinhos de sapo cozido? –Colin me pergunta, acabando com minha fantasia de mandar telepatia para todos os gostosos que eu possivelmente conheceria.

-Ah, sim, to aqui. –eu digo resignada. Tudo bem, minha família continua lá no quintal, a não ser por David, que está correndo na minha direção.

-Ah! É só o tio Colin. –ele disse indiferente. –Pensei que fosse o meu tio novo. –ele falou por fim correndo de volta para o quintal. E tudo aquilo só arrancou um olhar curioso do meu querido amigo. Ok, eu odeio ter que explicar mal-entendidos. E porque ele ainda não comentou meu decote!?

-Nada que você queira saber. –eu digo sem paciência. Fale do meu liiindo decote!

-Que maldade, querida. Além do mais eu continuo aqui fora e, a menos que você vá aceitar minha proposta, eu vou dar no pé. –ele falou sorrindo galanteador. Ao contrario do projeto de E.T. que Colin era nos tempos de Hogwarts, agora ele estava até bem pegável. A não ser pelo fato de que, sabe como é, ele é pegável pra raça que eu também quero pegar.

-Que proposta é essa? –eu pergunto confusa. Ele me ofereceu algo? Acho que minha telepatia pifou. Ele nem está falando sobre minha mudança como eu estou pedindo mentalmente que ele fale!

-Enquanto você estava sonhando com o deus-grego de cabelos arrepiados, eu dizia que está tendo uma festa de comemoração lá no campus. Você sabe, daqui a 15 dias temos que voltar para aquele inferno. Vem comigo, você já passou tempo demais ai. –ele disse e, pela primeira vez na noite abaixou o olhar para o meu super-decote em V. Isso! Bom garoto. Telepatia – ON

-Oh meu grandioso MERLIN! –ele disse pegando minha mão e me fazendo girar. Odoro os comentários de Colin. Nós fazemos Arquitetura e Decoração juntos, mas ele também faz Moda. Como alguém consegue fazer 3 faculdades ao mesmo tempo? Quero dizer, já é um sufoco ter que fazer duas! E olha que eu nem trabalho porque eu tenho bolsa! -Você precisa mesmo ir, com esse decote maravilhoso acho que você consegue bater meu recorde, menina! –ele completa e nós começamos a rir. Todo mundo sabe que ninguém na faculdade bate o recorde do Colin. Quero dizer, fizeram fila numa Have. Acho que tinha uns 30 gays querendo beijá-lo... e fazer outras coisas mais. Talvez seja uma boa idéia ir nessa festa. Eu não tinha mais nada pra fazer aqui e ninguém poderia reclamar que eu não fiquei tempo suficiente, tecnicamente eu passei a virada com eles, certo? Então saio correndo para o quintal e falo, um tanto quanto empolgada:

-Tenho que ir. Vejo vocês semana que vem. –sabe como é, almoço semanal em família. Meus pais dizem que mesmo todos tendo ido morar em seus cantos nós temos que manter as gerações vivas em contato. O que é um tanto injusto porque Percy só aparece em casa uma vez por semestre. Carlinhos também aparece com pouca freqüência, mas isso é porque ele continua vivendo na Romênia com a esposa.

-Gina, vá direto pra casa, ouviu bem? -disse meu pai, querendo me acompanhar até a porta. A questão é que se eles vissem Colin estaria tudo perdido. Gui diz que a guerra nos tornou jovens muito necessitados de adrenalina. Diz que se orgulha disso, porque ele sempre foi o mais agitado, o que, nas entrelinhas, quer dizer mulherengo. Mas não sei se ele iria se orgulhar se eu me tornasse galinha. Apesar de eu achar que galinha é uma péssima denominação, devia ser homerengo, certo?

-Papai, pode continuar por aqui, vocês estou se divertindo, eu estou mesmo cansada, quero ir pra casa. –eu falo, interpretando o melhor papel de toda a minha vida: a morta-viva. Eu uso a morta-viva toda vez que quero fingir que estou cansada para fugir de algo, ou, raramente, de alguém.

-Ok. Carlinhos, vá com ela. –ele fala por fim. Bem, pelo menos ele não mandou o Rony. Carlinhos também não era muito encanado, ele diz que preciso aproveitar enquanto tenho tempo, mas que se me pegar em curva muito fechada eu estou perdida. Curva muito fechada significa saindo da linha demais. O que também é meio errado, porque uma linha pode estar completamente curvada e continua sendo uma linha. Até mesmo a circunferência é uma linha!

Então me despeço de todos. Carlinhos vem comigo até a porta e começa a dizer:

-O que você está aprontando? –tudo bem, não é porque eu me vestia comportada que eu não fazia minhas besteiras. Bem eu faria, se o Harry não fosse comigo pra tudo quanto era lugar.

-Nada de mais. –eu digo quando chegamos a porta. A reação é a mesma de sempre:

-Ah, olá Colin. –diz meu irmão.

-Meu Merlin, Carlinhos, você tem malhado? –Colin pergunta passando as mãos pelos braços do meu irmão. Virou rotina, meu irmão só responde um sim e nós vamos embora. Isso! Tenho certeza que agora eu encontro alguém.

Colin nem deixou eu passar em casa pra retocar a maquiagem, disse que estava ótima assim. Humpf, ótima pra um trasgo, talvez? De qualquer forma, nós entramos no prédio e eu esqueci completamente de tudo. Eu me sinto extasiada ao ouvir a musica alta. A luz era tão fosca que mal podia enxergar Colin ao meu lado. Na verdade não podia o reconhecer, só sabia que era ele porque continuávamos de mãos dadas desde que nos preparamos pra entrar. Aquilo sim era diversão.

-Vou procurar minha turma. –Colin fala se referindo às suas preferências. E eu? Tudo o que eu faço é me enfiar na pista de dança e curtir. Isso sim é um começo de ano. Posso ter levado um fora, mas diversão não me falta. Alguém se aproxima e começa a gritar, por causa do som alto:

-Está sozinha? –deu pra perceber que é ele. E pela voz e silhueta do rosto é um "ele" de tirar o chapéu.

-Na verdade sim. –grito de volta, fazendo um coque no meu cabelo. A sensação de sentir as gotas de suor correndo enquanto danço é perfeita. –Qual é o seu nome? –eu pergunto querendo saber mais do ser misterioso que está na minha frente, agora dançando no mesmo ritmo que eu.

-Isso realmente importa? –ele me pergunta ao pé do ouvido com uma voz extremamente sexy. Isso parece bem interessante.

-Acho que não. –falo rindo um pouco. E a cada minuto ficamos mais colados, aceleramos o ritmo, dançamos mais e mais. Eu não posso fazer isso. Quer dizer, o cara parece o maximo, mas não dá pra sair agarrando alguém assim do nada. Tudo bem. Pense rapido, Gina, ele está se aproximando. -Eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra beber, to morrendo de sede! -eu digo me afastando. Certo, onde fica o bar? Nã sei se é uma boa ideia perguntar.

-Você é uma boa dançarina. -ele fala com aquela voz perfeita antes de eu me afastar completamente. Quem sabe eu não divido o apartamento com ele esse ano? Acho que não, ia ser sorte demais. Tudo bem, acho melhor eu procurar o Colin e ficar perto dele...

**--D&G--**

Tudo bem, faltam 3 dias pra eu voltar pro campus, preciso fechar o aluguel do apartamento e terminar a mudança. E ainda por cima 12 de janeiro me faz lembrar algo. Tenho certeza que tinha algo muito importante pra fazer hoje. Nessas milhões de caixas, onde eu enfiei a maldita agenda? Tudo bem, é só me controlar. Depois eu procuro. Cadê minhas caixas de chocolate quando preciso delas? Droga de mudança! Eu devia ter escolhido um apartamento mais próximo da faculdade, pra não ter que mudar pro campus no começo das aulas, maldição! Mas o que...

-Gina, cadê você? –era o Harry na lareira. Ótimo.

-Olha, Harry, sem querer ser rude mas eu tenho uma mudança pra fazer e preciso terminar até amanhã pra mandar as coisas pro campus ok? –eu digo, alcançando a lareira e cortando logo. Oh meu Merlin, eu estava com uma das minhas blusas novas. Sabe aquela história de mudar e tudo mais? Pois é, estou levando a sério... e isso é ótimo. Já falei que é uma sensação perfeita? Pode crer que é! Agora vamos ver a reação dele quando perceber o que perdeu...

-Ahm... só... só passei pra dizer que talvez eu voltei pra Londres nas férias de meio de ano. -ele diz olhando pra minha roupa como se nunca tivesse me visto. A questão é que ele não devia ficar espantando, sabe como é, porque ele já me viu até de lingerie e tudo mais. Ah é, não comentei sobre isso. Olha que legal, eu uma pobre garota de 20 anos que tinha um namorado perfeito ainda sou virgem. Eu já me conformei, eu acho.

-Ok, já disse, até mais. -digo me virando pro corredor.

-Gina! Espera, estou com saudades!

-Mesmo? Que pena... -eu digo indo de vez pro quarto. Onde eu parei?

Gina!

-Potter, saia da minha lareira! -eu digo voltando para a sala. Juro por Merlin que estava prestes a enforca-lo via telepatia.mas não é o Harry.

-Gina, você esqueceu que ia na loja ajudar a gente? -Fred pergunta, meio irritado. Meus irmãs levam bem a serio as Gemialidades...

-Não, claro que não! -eu digo, me enrolando com a cortina. Alguém sabe me informar por que comprei cortinas? Eu... -AH MERDA! -eu cai. E Fred está rindo da minha cara.

-Gina, você me deu uma otima ideia. E ve se não demora! -ele disse sumindo em cinzas depois de se recuperar. Vou me lembrar de queimar as cortinas... e talvez eu queime a agenda também, porque eu nunca a acho quando preciso, pra ser sincera.

De qualquer forma, duas horas depois eu estava entrando naquela loja de logros outra vez. E eu acho fabuloso estar aqui, porque sempre dá pra me divertir quando alguém pede uma amostra gratis.

-Gina, você ainda está usando essas roupas? -disse Fred ao me ver. Que droga...

-A falta delas! -completou Jorge. Como se a Anabela usasse sempre gola alta! Por Merlin...

-Ah, me deixem, vocês dois e vão aproveitar meu momento de humilhação que inspirou o Fred, ok? -eu falo colocando o avental e indo pra frente da loja, pra abrir-lá aos clientes. -Pode deixar que eu tomo conta daqui! -digo por fim e eles apenas responde:

-A gente sabe!

Então fiquei observando todos os clientes. Alguns vinham me edir ajuda. Mas até agora ninguém pediu uma amostra gratis, o que é frustrante. Quero dizer, de que adianta ficar aqui se eu só fico dizendo o que acontece com tal produto pras pessoas. Pelo menos ninguém pediu pra EU fazer uma demonstração. Teve uma vez que um garotinho insistiu tanto que a loja inteira começou a encorajar, inclusive as mulas dos meus irmãos. E eu passei uma semana tingida de roxo com algumas bolinhas amarelas no rosto e nos braços. Foi hiper cons... o que é aquilo? Uma garotinha extremamente palida e com os cabelos loiros entra de mão dada com um homem alto, de terno e gravata, usando oculos, igualmente palido e tão , ou talvez mais, loiro que ela. Ele não parece muito contete de estar aqui. Se bem que a maioria dos pais não gosta muito de ver os filhos comprando coisas pras proximas travessuras.

-Joanie, não toque em nada. -ele diz pra garotinha que me parece bem curiosa. Ela chega perto de mim e eu quase tomo um susto:

-Sim? -eu pergunto educada. Apesar de ela me parecer uma daquelas menininhas ricas e esnobes.

-Quero um incha-lingua. -ela fala autoritaria. Otimo. Ela é mesmo uma dessas criancinhas chatas.

-Desculpe, querida, mas não posso deixar você levar um incha-lingua sem a permição do seu pai. -eu digo tentando manter a calma.

-Primeiro, ele não é meu pai, é só um tio chato de uma parte distante da familia e nem tenho certeza se o sangue idiota dele corre em mim. Segundo, o incha-linguá é pra usar nele. -ela diz essa ultima parte abaixando quase que num sussurro o tom de voz. O que foi bem engraçado, porque parecia mais um miado. E, imaginar uma garotinha daquele tamanho pregando uma peça num cara altão e sério daqueles era mais engraçado ainda. Ele estava bem distante de nós e virado de costas. Cara que ombros largos. Certo, trabalhe Ginevra.

-Ah, sei. Bem se você tem certeza que consegue fazer ele comer um desses. -eu falo embrulhando a caixinha do incha-lingua, quase provocando-a.

-Pode crer, é mais fácil do que parece. -ela diz satisfeita, pegando o embrulho nas mãos e gritando logo depois: -Hey, Draco! Pode pagar agora. -Draco. Não é um nome muito comum. Alias o unico Draco que eu conheço é o maldito Malfoy. Mas dizem que depois da guerra ele foi pra Austrália terminar os estudos. O que é indiferente pra mim porque...

-Mercenariazinha. -ele diz se virando. Oh, Merlin. Ela é uma Malfoyzinha. Sabe como eu sei? Porque ele é o Malfoy!

**--D&G--**

_**N/B:** Eu preciso dizer que esse capitulo fico ótimo? Eu não achei nenhum erro / Como alguém consegue escreve tão bem?? Mistérios da vida D Deixa eu fica por aqui antes que a N/B fique maior que a N/A, de novo D Comentem!_

_**N/A:** Então, eu tenho que dizer, to muuuito empolgada rsrs. Quero dize, to cheia de ideias, vcs não tem noção. Vai ser fantastico hsuahsua. Enfim, cap. 5 de Jornais e Culinária também vai ser postado, creio eu xP. Enfim, vamos às reviews!!!_

**Ly W.** - Eu espero q funcine rsrs. Minha beta tb disse q a ideia era original e td mais hsuahsua. Enfim, espero q continue lendo. Bjuuus!

**Fenf Igo** - Ok, eu paro com as risadas rsrs. Sim, sim, o David é um garoto fantastico!! 3 anos de muita sabedoria, ele tem rsrs. E eu tenho um ótimo futuro pra ele rsrs. Enfim, continua lendo q vc vai saber xDD. Bjaum!!

**Meygan Kaname** - hsuahsua mas eu acabei postando depois da virada, não ia dar de qq forma. Mas ai está um cap q eu gostei um pouco mais. De qq forma, muitos viram, eu espero hsuahsua. Continua lendo. Bjuss!

**Babi** - amiga!! Nha não fique assim, foi só uma ideia doida q veio de repente! Enfim, já postei viu. Só vo dá uma revisada no cap 5 pq eu não sei como osta-lo. Mas posto hj, eu espero rsrs. Bjaaaum!!!

_**N/A²: **Então, espero q vcs gostem. Logo eu to inventando algum jogo idiota pra anima mais essa jocinha rsrs. Enfim, boa leitura, e no cap. 3 a gente vai ve a reação deles hohoho!!! Bjus!!!_


	3. O vício

**Cap. 3 - O vício**

É assustador. Quero dizer, ele sumiu. Simplesmente desapareceu por uns... vejamos... 3 anos e agora está aqui, bem na minha frente! É claro que ele não está tão surpreso quanto eu, porque ele está numa loja de Weasley's. Alias, pra falar a verdade, ele não está, nadinha, surpreso.

-Bom dia, Weasley. –ele diz sarcástico. Eu tinha me esquecido como era irritante ouvir aquela voz arrastada.

-O que você está fazendo aqui!? –eu pergunto nervosa. Não é todo dia que um ex-comensal aparece por aqui sabe. Alias, nunca aconteceu. Pelo menos não que eu saiba. Ok, ok, já sei o que vão dizer: "Mas ele ajudou na ultima hora e se redimiu com todo o mundo bruxo. Além do mais ele não perturbou mais ninguém, porque sumiu depois do fim da Guerra." A questão é que, antes de ser um ex-comensal, ele é um Malfoy. Ele deveria passar a quilômetros de distancia dessa loja.

-Estou acompanhando uma criança, ou você acha que eu sou tão idiota quanto você a ponto de deixar minha afilhada andando sozinha? –ele responde impaciente. Afilhada? Quem foi o idiota que chamou o Malfoy para ser padrinho de uma criancinha dessas? Ela parece ser tão odiosa quanto ele, ainda assim é uma criancinha. Com certeza os pais dela estavam pensando em todo o dinheiro que iam poupar com o Malfoy como padrinho, sabe como é, já que ele parece o tipo de gente que pra fazer uma criança parar de chorar compra tudo o que ela pede, afinal é muito provável que ele tenha sido educado assim.

-Ah, sei. –eu respondo tentando manter a paciência. Certo, ele é um cliente. Um cliente extremamente indesejável, mas um cliente.

-Hey, você não tem vergonha de usar um decote desses? –a loirinha me pergunta, olhando pra dentro do meu decote. Eu estava debruçada no balcão e meu novo sutiã vermelho estava levemente visível. Certo, talvez não tão levemente assim. Por que eu só passo vergonha quando não devo, Merlin?

-Ahm, na verdade, não. –eu digo, levantando rapidamente. Essa garota é igualzinha ao padrinho, Merlin, insuportável!

-Espero que você saiba a hora de parar de usá-los, quando você estiver velha e seus peitos começarem a cair. –ela disse extremamente amarga. Na verdade, parecia uma dessas mulheres da alta-sociedade que ficam dizendo o que é certo e errado na moda e tudo mais.

-Eu acho que isso vai demorar um pouco pra acontecer, porque eu só tenho 20 anos. –eu digo, realmente me controlando para não agarrá-la por aquela trança ridiculamente perfeita e puxá-la até o fim da rua.

-Pois eu acho... –oh Merlin, mais uma palavra e eu juro que pego minha varinha.

-Joanie, já chega. Vai levar essa porcaria ou vamos embora? Estou cansado de ficar nessa imundice.

-Malfoy, a única coisa que vejo de imunda aqui é você. –eu respondo irônica.

-Como você ousa?

-Você começou!

-Calem-se! Vocês são tão ridículos, agindo como duas crianças. Eu vou levar dois desses e você é meu próximo alvo. –Joanie diz cortando nossa discussão e apontando pra mim. Certo, essa criança precisa de interação infantil, ela é pior que meus pais!

-Hum, ok. Aqui está. –eu digo entregando um embrulho pra baixinha na minha frente. Quantos anos ela deve ter? Nem deve ser mais velha que o David! Isso é impossível. E eu que pensei que o David tinha um vocabulário variado pra idade dele.

-Satisfeita? Vamos embora. E se pedir mais alguma coisa faço seu cabelo ficar da cor do dela por dois meses. –ele diz apontando pra mim.

-Meu cabelo é lindo, fique você sabendo! Não é igual ao seu que mais parece grisalho!

-Cale a boca Weasley! –Malfoy e Malfoyzinha gritam pra mim, antes de saírem discutindo da loja. Idiotas, tomara que o Malfoy morra inchado e que ela se confunda e coma o incha-língua e também morra inchada. Tomara que toda a família idiota e sem educação deles pegue um incha-língua, tenha uma reação alérgica e morra. E eu não vou ficar com os peitos caídos, não mesmo! Eu espero...

**--D&G --**

Eu não deveria mesmo estar aqui. Até porque, eu não preciso comprar mais uma. Lembra Gina, você comprou só para aquela ocasião, e depois compro um sutiã só pra combina. Só tenho que dar meia volta e ir embora! Ah, certo, talvez eu fique pra dar uma olhada nas ligas. Pra que eu quero ligas!? Péssima idéia dar uma de fatal, Ginevra, péssima idéia. Agora eu só gasto dinheiro com esse tipo de roupa. Nada bom.

-Deseja algum modelo especifico? –uma vendedora se aproxima. Droga! Odeio dizer que só estou olhando. Eu consigo, eu sei que consigo.

-Eu só... bem, eu só... só estou olhando. –isso! Além do mais eu tenho que ir para o campus, hoje é o dia da ocupação... Oh Merlin! Aquela ali. Ela é linda! Veja bem, não é todo dia que você acha uma calcinha vermelha comportada, certo? E ela tem um bordadinho de coração! Eu quero!!! Quero muito!!!

-Ahm, eu acho que vou levar essa. –já foi. Não é nada de mais. Foi só uma calcinha.  
-Pode deixar, vá até o caixa enquanto eu embrulho pra você, ok?

-Obrigada. –eu digo me dirigindo para o caixa. Certo, foi só um desvio, agora vou pegar todas as minhas caixas na casa do Rony e vou para o campus. Nem devo me atrasar tanto. Eu pago, e pego minha sacola. Pronto, nenhum problema viu só!

Toco a campainha da casa do Rony. Será que eles saíram? Mas eles prometeram que iam me esperar!

-Oi, Gina! –ah, eles não saíram! Graças a Merlin.

-Oi Mione. Desculpa mesmo aquela vez. –desde nossa pequena briga eu vivo me desculpando. Não que eu seja interesseira, mas é que eu não posso mesmo ficar brigada com a Mione, se não eu não tenho muito pra quem correr e tudo mais. Fora o Colin, quando ele raramente para em casa.

-Tudo bem Gina. Olha, eu já diminui as caixas, estão todas dentro de uma outra caixa ali no canto. –ela diz e aponta pra um canto da sala. Que bom! Menos trabalho!

-Muito obrigada, Mi! –eu digo, dando pulinhos. Minha sacola ta fazendo um barulho. Oh Merlin, a sacola!

-O que é isso? –droga, droga e droga!

-Ahm, não é nada. –eu digo tentando enganá-la. Alguma vez na sua vida você tentou enganar Hermione Granger? Não tente, eu posso garantir que você não vai conseguir.

-O nada não precisa de sacola, Gina. –ela diz rindo e puxa a sacola da minha mão. Por favor, um buraco. Um grande e profundo buraco. _N/A: um buraco tipo o do metrô de Sampa xDD?_ Eu me enterro nele e fim de papo! Com certeza isso resolveria metade das desgraças do mundo. Ou, pelo menos, todas as minhas desgraças.

-Gina! Meu... meu... ai Merlin. –ela diz rindo mais ainda. Ótimo. Não, serio mesmo, sem problemas. Eu vou pro campus e vou me encher de trabalhos. Isso vai me impedir de vê-la pelo resto de semestre. Até lá ela só vai contar pra metade da família, vão rir de mim por um longo prazo e depois, como tudo no mundo, vão esquecer. E é essa a melhor parte. Esquecer. Talvez só um feitiço resolva, não? Certo, onde está minha varinha? Onde está minha varinha!? Ah, sim, dentro da sacola.

-Você devia andar com a varinha na cintura, Gina. –ela me diz quando para de rir. Ah, eu realmente percebi isso.

-Certo, obrigada por tudo, até mais. –eu digo rapidamente. Pego a sacola, pego a caixa e saio correndo. Pra bem longe da humilhação familiar. Pra mais um semestre de faculdade. E, espero, para aquele bonitinho da festa no outro dia!  
De qualquer forma, quando chego na faculdade, dou de cara com Colin.

-Então, já viu a lista? Não quero ficar mais um semestre com você, eu preciso de diversão! –ele diz. A questão é que cada apartamento do campus tem dois quartos, um banheiro e uma sala-bagunça. Todos chamam de sala-bagunça porque é uma sala com uma micro cozinha e uma área de serviço menor ainda. Nos últimos 3 semestres eu tenho caído no mesmo quarto que o Colin, o que me impede de conhecer alguém e o que o impede de farrear. Bem, o impedia, porque a nova Gina não liga pra isso, na verdade ela adora. Eu espero que adore. Enfim...

-Ainda não, mas não vamos demorar muito a saber. –digo me dirigindo a lista e vendo em que apartamento vou ficar, como fiz em todos os outros 4 meses aqui no campus. Prédio 6... 1º andar... apartamento 102.

-E ai? Juntos de novo? -eu pergunto esperançosa. Digo, esperançosa de que ele diga não, é claro.

-Não... AAAAAH!!! –ele começa a gritar. E eu também. E nós ficamos gritando e pulando e nos abraçando como se tivéssemos ganhado na loteria. É uma sensação perfeita. Sensação de liberdade. Eu posso até ficar no apartamento daquele cara! Tudo bem que é algo meio improvável, porque o campus tem uns 20 prédios.

-Mas, vamos ficar no mesmo prédio. E no mesmo andar. –Colin diz quando paramos, depois de chamar a atenção de todos aqueles que, como nós, estavam procurando por seus nomes e respectivos apartamentos naquela lista extra gigante.

-Bem, eu acho que seria uma separação muito drástica se ficássemos em blocos diferentes, certo? –eu digo, me dirigindo para o elevador com ele. –Então, vai comigo no meu apartamento rapidinho? –pergunto, sabendo que se ele for, não vai ser nem de perto pra ficar uns minutinhos. Não que eu queira me aproveitar dele, mas seria bom se ele me ajudasse com essa bagunça e tal, né?

-Tudo bem. Mas nem pense em me raptar, eu quero ver logo com quem eu vou ficar esse semestre. E eu espero que seja um bofe de arrasar! –ele diz. Mal sabe ele que se ele cair com o cara da festa esse bofe vai ser meu. Mesmo que eu não chame os caras de bofe, como ele faz. Bofe me lembra bife. Como posso chamar um cara de bife? Nem consigo chamar de filé!

-Sei, sei. Eu pretendo ficar dentro do quarto em todos os meus momentos de folga. Você nem sabe o que me aconteceu hoje na casa da Mi! –eu digo, saindo do elevador e seguindo para o lado dos apartamentos pares.

-O que? –ele pergunta afetado. E é por isso que eu amo o Colin, ele sempre se interessa. Ou quase sempre...

-Bem, sabe aquela minha nova personalidade fatal? Eu fui na loja outra vez.

-Ta ficando assanhadinha, querida! –ele diz, o que me faz o estapear. E rir, obviamente.

-Foi mais forte que eu! Quero dizer, a personalidade nova tomou conta de mim e tudo mais!

-Essa era a intenção, certo? –ele pergunta enquanto nós nos aproximamos da minha porta.

-Acho que sim. De qualquer forma, eu lutei pra não gastar mais dinheiro com lingerie nova, sabe como é, já que eu recebi salário faz só três dias lá nos gêmeos. –eu digo pegando a varinha e destrancando a porta. Sistema de identificação, só as varinhas dos moradores do apartamento podem destrancar, sabe como é. Enfim, nós entramos e eu continuei: -Mas então eu vi uma fantástica! Era linda, com um bordadinho de coração e... serio mesmo, não tinha como eu não comprar! –eu digo quando ele começa a rir.

-Ah, sei. Não vá ficar compulsiva hein!

-Deixa de ser bobo, Colin! –eu digo abrindo a porta de um dos quartos. –De qualquer forma, quando eu cheguei na casa da Mi, ela viu minha sacola e pegou a calcinha. –digo saindo do quarto vazio e indo em direção ao outro quarto.

-Nossa. Isso deve ter sido demais!

-Demais, Colin? –eu pergunto exasperada. Quero dizer, ela me pega na botija e ele ainda ri? Não amo mais o Colin... Será que o outro morador (ou moradora) já chegou? Bem, de qualquer forma vou dar uma olhada nesse quarto. –Você acha demais a minha cunhada ver minha nova lingerie que, só por uma infelicidade, é vermelha? –eu pergunto abrindo a porta do outro quarto e encontrando-o vazio.

-Você não é mais uma garotinha, Gina!

-Mas continua sendo a Weasley pobretona. Só que agora com calcinhas vermelhas. Meus parabéns! –eu ouço aquela voz sarcástica de novo. Meu dia não pode ser pior. O que o Malfoy faz aqui!? E ainda por cima falando sobre minhas calcinhas!

**--D&G--**

_**N/A:** Esse cap foi betado, só ficou sem N/B rsrs. To com saudade da Luly. Enfim xD. Desculpem o atraso, mesmo. Eu viagei e fiquei sem pc e td mais, foi um grande rolo. Então o ano letivo da nossa querida ruiva começou. Ah, sem nada a declarar xD. Vamos às reviews._

**Babi:** quem disse q ela tava dançando com o Draco u.u? Não tire conclusões preciptadas meu amor rsrs. Mas a Gina na loja dos gemeos foi legal msm. Eu esqueci de te avisa q voltei a publicar, droga. Enfim, vc vai ver, em algum momento eu espero xP.

**Karen:** hsuahsua a Gina é bem loca msm, mas eu acho q gosto dela assim, será q ela pego da Luna? Nunca se sabe rsrs. Enfim, continua lendo ok? Bjaum!

**Biazinha Malfoy:** rsrs, sim. Pelo visto vai continuar engraçado por um bom tempo rsrs :x. Bjus!!

**Catarine:** menina, q saudade! Proximo cap prometo q faço um super especial só com Draco ok rsrs? Apareça, precisamos conversar xD. Bjaum!!!

**Lara:** olá! Ah sim, Malfoy sem camisa logo q possivel rsrs. E acho q não vai demorar muito, efim rsrs. Continua por aki, ok? Bjus!

**LMP3:** ah, a Gina está tentando mudar pra conseguir um novo namorado, entao ela precisa ser determinada rsrs. Bjus!!

**Audrey:** eu até posso fazer outro shipper, mas preciso treinar bastante antes de começar a publicar rsrs. Tem alguma ideia de algum q vc gostaria n.n ? Pensei em fazer de anime... mas ainda é só uma ideia vaga, por enquanto rsrs. Vlw msm pela review! Bjus!!

**Rabixu:** desculpa a demora! Ta ai a continuação. Continua lendo q logo tem mais n.n! Bjaum.

**Luli Uchiha:** Obrigada n.n! Atualização aki rsrs. Continua de olho. Bjus!!

**Musa-Sama:** rsrs q bom q gostou. Quantas fics minhas vc ja leu xD? Enfim, vc tem msn e orkut, essas coisas? Queria te add xD. Bjaum!!!

**Paola Lee:** rsrs q bom q gosto! Bom eles não estão ricos, mas com certeza não sao mais pobres. A questão é que os filhos se deram relativamente bem nos trabalhos entao a situação financeira melhorou ne n.n. Mas é isso, continua lendo ok. Bjaum!!!

_**N/A²:** Então gente, continuem lendo, eu prometo que não atraso mais ok? Bjaum pra tds!!!_


	4. Campus sem flagra não é campus

_(**N/A**: Eu quero pedir muitas desculpas pela demora imensa pra postar esse capitulo. Um ano é uma puta sacanagem. Mas se tudo der certo, dessa vez vai. Espero que gostem, mesmo que tenha demorado tanto, e que me perdoem xP.)_

**Cap. 4 – Campus sem flagra não é campus**

Eu estou ficando vermelha. E quente. É meio difícil dizer se isso é vergonha, ou se é raiva. É bem provável que sejam os dois.

-Ah, entendi! Você resolveu ficar vermelha de vez. Sei, vai fazer muito sucesso no circo com aberrações do seu tipo. –continua Malfoy dizendo. E eu continuo mudando de cor.

-Gina, esquece. –Colin diz, percebendo o que esta acontecendo aqui dentro de mim nesse minuto.

-O que você faz aqui? –eu pergunto cautelosa. Juro que não vou cometer um homicídio no meu primeiro dia no campus. Quem sabe depois da meia-noite?

-É uma boa pergunta, sabe... eu resolvi que não quero morar numa mansão gigantesca então comprei o prédio do campus pra pegar as calouras. –ele disse sarcástico. Na verdade vindo dele é bem convincente.

-Mesmo? Prédio errado, todos os calouros ficam no bloco A e B. –eu digo tentando inutilmente colocar um sorriso irônico no rosto. Sabe minhas bochechas parecem ficar inchadas quando eu fico vermelha, então meu sorriso ficou meio torto. Ok, completamente torto.

-Eu devia ter pedido um apartamento unitário quando me transferi. –ele diz com desdém. Merlin, por favor, dê-me forças pra não ser expulsa do faculdade! –Saia daí, Weasley, esse vai ser o meu quarto. –ele continua dizendo enquanto me empurra pra fora e bate a porta na minha cara.

-AAAAAAH! –eu berro tentando entrar. Olha, não que eu seja infantil ou algo assim, mas eu quero esse quarto, e eu terei esse quarto. Talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouco, tentando arrombar a porta. Bom, talvez muito, já que o Colin está me segurando.

-Gina, Gina! O outro quarto é igual, e ainda é melhor! Você não reparou na janela que dá pro campinho? Você sabe como lá enche de garotos matando aula pra jogar qualquer um desses jogos estúpidos. Ah, garota, para com isso! –ele diz quando me vê pegando a varinha (por que não pensei nisso antes!?) e me arrasta para o outro quarto.

-Ok, eu estava quase conseguindo, Colin, por que você fez isso!? –eu pergunto bufando. Se eu fizer isso todos os dias, umas 3 horas por dia, talvez eu consiga o quarto e ainda perca uns quilinhos. Não é uma má idéia. A não ser pelo fato de o Malfoy ter roubado meu quarto!

-Você estava se comportando como uma criança, mulher! Se toca, viu... se não esse trabalho todo pra ficar gostosa não vai adiantar nada. E agora você tem um ótimo alvo em potencial. –ele diz abrindo um largo sorriso. Eu odeio quando ele faz isso. Ele começa a viajar e babar, normalmente por um cara maravilhoso que ele conheceu. O que não é o caso já que ele não acabou de conhecer nenhum cara bonito... Certo, tem algo errado na frase dele... eu tenho um alvo em potencial? Oh, Merlin!

-Colin, deixe de ser idiota! Desde quando eu tenho alguma intenção boa com relação ao Malfoy? Sinceramente, eu vou pedir uma liberação do Ministério para usar um Avada em legitima defesa do meu sistema nervoso. –eu falo, tirando as coisas da caixa e colocando-as em seus tamanhos naturais.

-Deixe de bobeira menina. Você tem um louro, alto, bonito e sensual ai do lado que limpou a ficha criminosa, tem uma bolada no banco e uma cultura inimaginável... existe o empecilho "pequeno ódio pela sua família", mas isso pode ser resolvido com umas sessões de reeducação.

-Você quer dizer de educação, porque eu não acho que ele tenha recebido...

-Na-na-ni-na-não fofinha! Você não tem que casar com ele, só pegar de vez em quando pra dar uma descontraída! –ele diz piscando um olho. Certo, cadê a poção controlada dele? Eu realmente acho que ele esqueceu de tomar hoje de manhã, porque isso que ele está dizendo é loucamente preocupante!

-Ah claro, então eu vou pegar uma das minhas lingeries novas, vou andar só com elas pelo apartamento inteiro e vou bater na porta dele perguntando se ele não trouxe açúcar, mesmo eu sabendo que isso não é obrigação de aluno, pois o estoque é abastecido automaticamente. –falo sarcástica. Só pode ser uma piada.

-A idéia é quase essa... mas não precisa ser assim tão atirada. Pode botar um daqueles blusões que terminam no meio das coxas e que, por algum motivo desconhecido por mim, fazem os homens enlouquecerem. Assim não fica tão atirada, não é? –ele diz como se resolvesse tudo. Algo me diz que o Colin tinha consulta com o psico-bruxo hoje...

-Colin, estamos falando do Malfoy! Por favor, guarde essas idéias importantes quando eu me encontrar com o cara da pista de dança de novo... ou alguém que valha a pena. –eu digo, tirando agora minhas roupas da mala e colocando-as cuidadosamente no armário. Digamos que eu sou um tanto quanto perfeccionista nas minhas arrumações.

-Sei, vai ficar esperando o cavalo branco... duvido que ele apareça com um príncipe desses montado nele. –ele diz apontando pra porta.

-Você não tinha que ir embora cedo? –eu pergunto, querendo me livrar desse assunto ridículo. Afinal o que o Malfoy está fazendo aqui!?

-Ah, é mesmo! Será que esse ano eles leram minha sugestão de quartos especiais pra gays? Quero dizer, não dá pra ficar convivendo com um bofe que eu não teria a menor chance! É deprimente, você sabia? Vou indo pra saber com quem eu fiquei dessa vez. Mais tarde eu passo aqui pra te buscar. Vamos fazer algo decente... a menos que você tenha resolvido mudar de idéia e dar uma passadinha no quarto ao lado. –ele diz rindo e saltitando pra fora do quarto, e logo depois pra fora do apartamento.

Eu devo ter ficado umas duas horas arrumando tudo. Foi bem divertido, na verdade. Eu adoro arrumar coisas. É claro que se o ingrato do Colin fosse um bom amigo, eu teria terminado mais rápido, e teria sido mais divertido. Mas agora eu não tenho nada pra fazer. Eu até arrumei todos os meus papeis de anotação em ordem de cor, fazendo um degrade. Estou num tédio desastroso. Quando era mesmo aquela série legal que passava num canal trouxa? Não dá pra acreditar como eles reproduzem tão bem uma bruxa. Nem parece que eles desconhecem a nossa existência. Talvez quem criou a série não desconheça, mas preferiu só pegar a idéia pra não criar muito tumulto. Então vou até a sala pra assistir, já que eu tenho quase certeza de que era hoje. Um dia eu aprendo a mexer o nariz daquele jeito. Apesar de no final o nariz não mudar em nada no feitiço, eu acho. Pelo menos nunca dei isso na escola. Cara, é tão engraçado!

-Weasley, você poderia parar de rir como um papagaio entossido? –Malfoy aparece da sua porta maldita dez minutos depois de eu me aconchegar no sofá, acabando com toda a minha alegria de meio de tarde.

-Eu acho que não faço questão, obrigada. –eu digo sorrindo sarcástica e me voltando pra TV. Ouço a porta bater. Jura que ele vai deixar por isso mesmo? De repente sinto a alegria me invadir tão rápido que acho que vou explodir. Como é gratificante calar a boca daquele loiro aguado!

Droga, não calei a boca dele. Ele apareceu, alguns minutos depois, com suas roupas alinhadas como se fosse sair ou algo assim. Merlin ele não podia ser alguém normal e colocar uma blusa e uma bermuda? Siga meu exemplo, seu desajustado!

-O que você faz aqui? –eu pergunto, desinteressada. Eu não pedi exatamente a companhia dele aqui então... alô, eu te odeio, você lembra?

-Vou assistir TV... –ele fala pegando o controle.

-Nem pense em trocar de canal, Malfoy! –eu digo, porque, obviamente eu tenho mais direitos, eu cheguei primeiro.

-Nem pense em assistir isso. –ele diz colocando no jogo de quadribol. Sério mesmo, eu até gosto de quadribol, puxa super divertido, mas não pra VER NA TV!

-Caia fora! –grito, começando a ficar vermelha. Qual é o problema com esse cara? Já não basta ter me perseguido na escola, agora vai me perseguir na faculdade? Que inferno!

-Os incomodados que se mudem. –ele falou despreocupado. Seu filho da mãe nojentinho!

-AAAAH! –eu grito, talvez um tanto histérica. Me poupe, ele me tira do sério, não dá pra manter a calma nessas horas. Tudo bem que talvez eu não devesse ter me jogado em cima dele e mordido sua mão para roubar o controle de volta, mas de vez em quando é bom treinar umas lutas, só pra me manter em forma.

-O que você é? Um animal que fugiu do zoológico? –ele grita levantando a mão pra mim. Ok, os olhos dele são um pouco assustadores, assim, frívolos. Bom, bastante assustadores. De repente eu acho que essa mão está descendo com uma velocidade anormal na minha direção. Será que ele tem força suficiente para arrancar minha cabeça com um tapa? Não é nada preocupante é só que... bem, parece que ele tem. E com certeza é o que ele quer fazer... Ah, ele só roubou o controle de volta.

**---D&G---**

Eu acabei tendo que assistir o jogo de quadribol. Depois de ele quase ter me matado com os olhos, eu não abri mais a boca. Sei lá que tipos de contatos mortais um ex-comensal pode ter. E também, eu nem estava assim com tanta vontade de assistir o seriado. Eu prezo pela minha vida. Só sei que quando acabou o jogo ele se levantou e se trancou no quarto novamente. E cá estou eu, sem nadica de nada pra fazer... novamente. Acho que vou bater na porta do Colin, ele deve estar precisando de ajuda pra arrumar toda aquela bagulhada que ele sempre trás pro campus todos o santo ano letivo. Eu não sei como ele consegue. Ele nem usa tudo aquilo! No ano passado ele trouxe uma estante inteira de livros eróticos. Por Merlin, ele não leu sequer um livro. Tudo bem que é super a cara dele fazer esse tipo de coisa mas, vamos economizar espaço e tempo arrumando e desarrumando coisas ok?

Me levantei do sofá, desliguei a TV que agora me mostrava um programa suuuper brega de como se vestir na presença de trouxas. Sinceramente, quem disse que aquela calça xadrez é normal!? Meu olhar por um instante caiu na porta trancada de Malfoy. Como será que ele arrumou o quarto dele? Ok, não me interessa. Nada sobre o Malfoy me diz respeito graças ao bom Merlin... será que é arrumadinho? Argh, vamos ao Colin. Se eu não me engano era pra direita. Acho que é aqui.

-Colin! –eu grito e bato na porta. Que barulheira é essa!? Será que ele está botando fogo no campus? Nem pra me chamar! –Colin abre essa porta! Pare de se divertir sem mim! –eu digo colocando a mão na maçaneta. Que estranho, está aberta. Se bem que, se tratando do Colin é bem normal. Ah minha nossa!

-AAAAAAHH!! –berramos todos juntos. Digo todos por um motivo muito simples: O COLIN ESTAVA SE AGARRANDO COM UM CARA! Ah, na verdade essa é a parte normal da história. O problema é que eles estão só de cueca! Eu viro meu rosto rapidamente. Essa cena foi a mais deprimente de todas que eu já passei com essa bicha louca.

-Me desculpem. Colin como você começa a... a fazer isso e não tranca a porta! Você perdeu o juízo de vez!? –eu grito tentando não olhar pra trás.

-Ah Gininha, chegou a hora de nós termos uma conversa especial. –ele diz vindo até mim já com uma bermuda no corpo. –Quando dois caras se olham a ponto de estarem se querendo muito mesmo, eles partem para o plano B, que é deixar de se comer com os olhos e começar a se comer de verdade! Posso te dizer que é muito mais prazeroso.

-Por Merlin, Colin! –eu digo estarrecida. Afinal eles nem se conhecem! Mas quando eu levanto essa questão ele diz:

-Claro que nos conhecemos. Ele é Adam, o cara que divide o apartamento comigo. Você acha mesmo que eu ia começar uma transa com um desconhecido? –ele me pergunta quase as gargalhadas ao ver minha cara de espanto. Na verdade não é porque você conhece o nome de alguém que você realmente conhece a pessoa sabe? Mas acho que não vale a pena falar isso. Não vai mudar a cena horrorosa que vai me deixar traumatizada para o resto da vida. Jura que uma virgem tem que passar por essas situações? Como eu vou ter vontade de fazer essas coisas vendo esse tipo de... sei lá.

-Eu já te disse Gina, você tem que experimentar de uma vez! Alias você tem a oportunidade da vida nas suas mãos. Imagina só você chegar pra todo mundo e poder falar: Eu perdi a virgindade com o gostoso do Dra...

-Cala a boca, Colin!!! –até parece que eu ia deixar aquele ser ridículo encostar um dedo em mim! Ah, o tal Adam está se aproximando da gente. Ele é até bem bonito. Moreno e forte e tudo o mais que o Colin (e toda a comunidade feminina e gay do mundo) gosta.

-Me desculpe. O Colin é irresistível. –ele falou dando o sorriso pra poça derretida que meu amigo se tornou depois desse comentário. –Prazer, eu sou o Adam. Você deve ser a Gina. Colin falou que você está dividindo o apê com o Malfoy, é verdade? Bom ou mau, ele é um deus.

-Ah... sim. Mas não faz o meu tipo. –digo dando um olhar mortal para Colin, pedindo mentalmente para ele não abrir a boca.

-Bobinha, Draco Malfoy é o tipo de qualquer um! –ele diz. Por que nossa telepatia vive pifando? Colin cala a porra da boca!

-Claro que não... olha eu não vim aqui pra discutir seus planos mirabolantes sobre como dar uma de fatal pra cima daquele louro aguado. Queria ver se você me arrumava algo para fazer. Mas como você está ocupado, eu vou deixar vocês aqui. Desculpa mesmo gente.

-Sempre que precisar, Gininha! Não fiquei encabulada, é completamente normal! –ele dizia sorrindo enquanto já colocava a mão por dentro da blusa do Adam de novo. Sai correndo e bati a porta. Por Merlin, nunca mais saio entrando em qualquer lugar que o Colin esteja sem ouvir um "pode entrar". Esse ai pega qualquer ser bípede que esteja de calças! E tudo bem, o Adam não é um pedaço de mal caminho. Ele está mais para o mal caminho inteiro. Mas eles acabaram de se VER! Merlin, que tipo de gente foguenta é essa?

Voltei pro meu apartamento sem nada para fazer... ainda. Estranhamente Malfoy continuava quieto dentro do quarto. Que se dane aquele chato. Mas eu realmente estou curiosa para ver como está o quarto que era para ser meu. Não custa nada bater na porta dele só para dar uma espiada por cima do ombro, certo? Não é nenhum crime ser um pouco curiosa e, acima de tudo, zelosa com a propriedade da faculdade.

-Malfoy? –bato na porta esperando ouvir aquela voz desdenhosa de novo. Mas nada acontece. Nem um único som sai daquele lugar. Eu sei que eu devia ser mais cautelosa e menos curiosa, mas talvez a porta esteja trancada e ai tudo vai acabar. Não custa nada testar a maçaneta. Devagar... devagar.

-Oh meu Merlin! Esse é o quarto mais... mais... MAIS IMUNDO QUE EU JA VI! –eu dou um grito quando abro a porta por completo. Em algumas horas ele tornou isso o maior chiqueiro! Roupas por todos os lados, papeis espalhados na escrivaninha e alguns objetos jogados no chão do lado da mala. Ele consegue ser pior que o Rony!

-Weasley, quem te deu a permissão para entrar aqui? –Ops, ele está aqui.

**---D&G---**

_**N/A:** Uhuuuul, voltei a publicar!! Nossa, eu quero pedir milhões de desculpas pra quem estava acompanhando a fic... apesar de eu achar que já devem ter encontrado outra bem melhor rsrs. Fazem muito bem, por acaso xD. Mas aqui está, o capitulo que demorou quase um ano pra sair (nossa, que vergonha x.x). O ano passado me travou de uma maneira horrível, mas esse ano tudo vai mudar, terei mais tempo pra escrever e se tudo der certo vou terminar essa fic e uma outra que eu andei escrevendo esses dias. Só não sei quanto a Jornais e Culinária, já que eu estou com dificuldades pra desenvolver e tudo mais. _

_Mas é isso ai. A fic novinha que estou escrevendo só devo postar quando terminá-la, pra não correr o risco de ficar abandonada com essa ficou. Então, espero que vocês tenham gostado. Mandem reviews ;D. Bjs pra tds e até a próxima postagem._


	5. Convívio e discussões

**Cap. 5 – Convívio e discussões**

-Sabe eu... uhm... eu... –droga, cadê a minha inteligência quando preciso inventar uma história? –Eu quis saber se houve algum efeito colateral quando aquela menina, a Malf... digo, a lourinha que foi até a loja com você naquele dia utilizou os incha-línguas. –ele vai cair nessa, ele tem que cair nessa. Droga, acho que ele não caiu.

-Sei... você quer que eu acredite que você veio até aqui, por acaso o quarto que você quer pra você, pra perguntar sobre a minha afilhada. –já tinha me esquecido, a pestinha é afilhada dele. –Bom, caso seu cérebro atrofiado não saiba, os produtos que você vende e seus irmãos criam foram **feitos** para dar efeitos colaterais. E, apesar de eu não gostar nem um pouco da idéia de entrar naquela imundice, Joanie só fica quieta se passar por lá e torrar todo o dinheiro que eu tenho na carteira com aquelas porcarias.

-Ah é... era Joanie. –eu digo, tentando ignorar os vários insultos diretos e indiretos que foram compactados e jogados naquela frase. Merlin, como alguém pode falar tão enojado o tempo todo? Será que alguma vez na vida ele tentou falar algo que prestasse? Será que ele foi amaldiçoado e se tentar falar algo decente ele sufoca e morre? Puxa Malfoy, então por que você nunca falou algo decente antes? O mundo teria ficado bem melhor sem você! (_**N/A**__: eu discordo xP_)

-É, era Joaine, agora, saia do meu quarto. –ele falou levantando uma das sobrancelhas e apontando para a porta. Sabe uma coisa que eu sempre tive inveja nele? Alias, a **única**coisa que eu sempre tive inveja nele. O fato de ele poder levantar apenas uma sobrancelha, como se fosse a coisa mais pratica desse mundo. Muita gente não sabe fazer rolinho com a língua, ou queria ter covinhas quando sorrisse (é, são coisas idiotas, mas são coisas idiotas que eu consigo fazer), mas tudo que eu quero é aprender a fazer isso ai que ele insiste em fazer na minha frente, esse maldito cara-de-pau dos infernos! –O que você está olhando, mesmo que você queira, olhar não vai arrancar minha cabeça fora. –ele continua dizendo. Ainda bem que você sabe que eu desejo isso. E digo mais, desejo do fundinho do meu coração, seu verme ridículo.

-Fui, seu... seu... seu chato! –eu digo, ainda irritada pelo fato de não conseguir fazer aquilo, e bato a porta. Não é que chato seja **o** xingamento, mas eu já havia gasto todos os bons mentalmente.

Merlin, como alguém que anda tão cheio de frescuras como ele, inclusive dentro do lugar onde ele vai morar pelos próximos meses (infelizmente), consegue fazer aquela bagunça enorme e não se sentir desconfortável? Até eu, que vivo andando de moletom e calça jeans pra qualquer lugar... digo, vivia andando de moletom e calça jeans, porque agora eu mudei! Mudei pra melhor, mudei para achar o cara certo, e não pessoas como o Harry, que me deixou esperando por uma vida inteira para depois dizer que não quer me prender. Maldito desgraçado! Mas tudo bem, porque o Colin conhece todo mundo dessa faculdade. E nós iremos a varias festas, e eu encontrarei o cara ideal pra mim. E não vai ser o Harry... e eu não vou precisar nem apelar, seduzindo o Malfoy. Como se eu fosse mesmo me submeter a algo tão nojento, ainda mais com alguém tão desorganizado. Pior ainda, com um Malfoy...

**--- D&G ---**

Primeiro dia de aula. O sol está brilhando, o céu está extremamente azul, consigo até ouvir passarinhos cantando alegremente. Só consigo enxergar um problema no meu lindo dia: o Malfoy não sai da pocilga do banheiro!

-Malfoy, abra essa porta! Eu vou ficar atrasada! –eu grito, pela nonagésima vez, depois de dar uma espiada no relógio.

-Pode ser decepcionante para você, Weasley, mas você nunca vai conseguir ver a imagem do meu lindo corpo nu, ainda mais com esse truque tão baixo. E pare de gritar a essa hora da manhã, sua voz estridente está me dando dor de cabeça.–ele comentou, por cima do som do chuveiro. Sabe-se lá quanto tempo ele estava ali, mas com certeza já estava virando uma uva passa extra-enrugada.

-Para começo de conversa eu não estou nem um pouco interessada nesse seu corpo de lagartixa albina, com essa pele tão branca que quase se tornou transparente. –eu falo, afinal é sempre bom reforçar o quanto eu estou desgostosa com o fato de dividirmos o mesmo apartamento. Alias, quem foi o idiota que nos colocou juntos? Será que essa criatura nunca ouviu falar em rixa familiar? O mundo bruxo inteiro sabe que nos odiamos, não tem como ficar mais claro e objetivo que isso! De qualquer forma, a questão agora não é essa, a questão é que preciso tomar meu banho! –Malfoy, se você não sair daí em dois minutos, eu juro por Merlin e Morgana que boto fogo em todos os seus pertences. Saia daí, seu idiota! –eu gritei, um tanto quanto chorosa. Sabe o que é ficar descabelada durante duas horas depois que se acorda? Sabe o que é não poder escovar os dentes por causa de um ser ridiculamente desprezível? Pois bem, eu sei o que é. E não é nem um pouco legal.

Hey, espera ai. Oh, Merlin piedoso, a porta está se abrindo! Preciso jurar mais vezes que irei queimar as coisas do Malfoy, funcionou rápido!

-É todo seu. –ele sai, completamente arrumado (e, não posso deixar de comentar, cheiroso), sorrindo sarcástico. Eu faço uma careta e corro para o banheiro, antes que ele mude de idéia e resolva ficar lá, pelo resto do dia.

-AAAH! Que porcaria é essa, Malfoy!? –eu grito, segundos depois, ao me deparar com a pia completamente cheia de pasta de dente.

-É pasta de dente, nunca viu? –ele diz, se aproximando. –Como você bem deve saber, escovamos os dentes com ela por cima das cerdas de uma escova de dentes.

-Eu sei disso, seu estúpido. Você não tem o mínimo de higiene não? Por acaso você sabe que não existe necessidade de espalhar tanta pasta de dente pela pia dessa forma? Não é tão difícil mirar a escova de dentes e acertá-la! –eu falo, irônica. –Eu acho bom você limpar essa porcaria ai, pois está um nojo e assim não dá pra ficar. –eu completo, cruzando os braços.

-Eu!? Você ficou insana? Você que limpe, isso ai não está me incomodando em nada mesmo. –ele diz, retomando seu caminho para a porta do seu quarto. Ah, mais isso não vai mesmo ficar assim! –QUE MERDA FOI ESSA!? –ele grita ao sentir toda aquela pasta de dente nojenta caindo por cima de sua cabeça. Bem feito, louro aguado! Ninguém pode com o poder da minha varinha quando estou de mau-humor. Mas só por precaução acho melhor fechar a porta do banheiro.

-Te incomoda agora, Malfoy? –eu pergunto dentro do banheiro, segurando o riso.

-Weasley, abra essa porta imediatamente! –ele gritou, batendo com brutalidade na porta. Não é que eu goste de vinganças ou algo do tipo. Muito pelo contrario. Mas eu tenho que dizer, apenas preciso pronunciar essas palavras:

-Bem feito, panaca!

-Do que você acabou de me chamar, Weasley!? –ele pergunta, parando abruptamente a sessão "treinando meu soco em seres não-vivos". Pelo tom de voz, acho que corro sério risco de morrer. Alias, não fosse o fato de que existe uma porta e paredes nos separando, creio inclusive que ele teria começado a sessão "treinando meu Avada em seres bem vivos".

-Eu? Hm, eu estou no banho! O que você disse!? –digo, abrindo o mais rapidamente possível a torneira do chuveiro. Afinal, é pra isso mesmo que estou aqui. E dane-se o Malfoy.

-Weasley, você tem cinco minutos. E se eu fosse você, coisa que Merlin teve a decência de me poupar, não ultrapassaria esse limite. –ele fala, super ameaçador.

-Nossa, estou apavorada! Malfoy, seu poder de persuasão é magnânimo. –eu digo, enxaguando meu cabelo. Espera ai, que barulho foi esse!?

-Se você não quiser que eu destrua seu quarto, seria bom você me obedecer. –ele diz como se estivesse falando com uma criança. Odeio que me tratem com criança! Mas o que eu posso fazer? Se eu sair agora para impedi-lo, ele me mata e eu fico sem tomar meu banho. Se eu não sair, terei que me virar para fazer tudo em cinco minutos. Maldita hora que eu fui dizer que ia por fogo nas coisas dele. Só dei idéia, droga!

**--- D&G---**

Faz um mês que as aulas começaram. O tempo está começando a ficar realmente frio. Não que eu veja problema nisso, é só que eu até agora não arrumei nenhum namorado e eu não quero passar o inverno comendo sorvete sem nem poder ver a televisão sossegada, já que um MALDITO LOURO DE UMA FIGA NÃO DEIXA! Que porcaria, já é a quinta vez só essa semana que eu saio no tapa com ele por um maldito controle remoto!

-Argh! Vou embora. –eu digo, levantando e pisando com força até o meu quarto. Ao menos a guerra pelo banheiro diminuiu... por Merlin, ele parece uma noiva toda vez que toca na torneira do chuveiro. Provavelmente faz ritual com aquele gel. Não é possível que um homem de verdade demore duas horas no banho todo dia. E, de vez em quando... mas bem de vez em quando mesmo, eu ainda tento invadir o quarto dele para pegá-lo para mim. Eu até gosto bastante da vista da minha janela, com todos aqueles garotos jogando quadribol e aquela brisa gostosa que carrega o cheirinho das flores que estão no jardim lá em baixo. Mas eu ia pegar aquele quarto primeiro! Ele é meu de direito e ponto!

Droga, está quase na hora da minha aula prática de construção. Odeio aulas práticas de tarde... Que tipo de roupa se usa numa aula prática de construção, afinal? Se o Colin não tivesse deliberadamente me proibido de usar macacão, eu já teria colocado o meu. Mas não, ele tinha que jogar na minha cara que eu ficava gorda naquele macacão. Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu acho que encontro alguma coisa por aqui. Tem que ter sobrado um moletom que eu não use para dormir ou ficar andando pelo apartamento, não é possível! Opa, acho que ter comprado essa liga ontem foi um pouco de exagero... Ah! Chega, eu vou com o macacão e pronto.

Que estranho, o Malfoy não está aqui. Sem querer eu sei que ele não tem aula durante a tarde. Juro que é mesmo sem querer. O que eu posso fazer se a presença dele é tão perturbadora que se percebe quando ele não está por perto? E também tem o detalhe de o perfume dele ser exageradamente forte. Afinal, ele é francês ou o que? Precisa tomar banho de perfume, depois de ficar tanto tempo gastando água? Não importa, pelo menos eu não corro o risco de voltar e encontrar o apartamento completamente sujo de pizza ou esse tipo de coisa que eu sei que ele é bem capaz de fazer só pra me ver de escrava, limpando a imundice que ele faz. Como é possível que um homem daquele tamanho não saiba fazer um feitiço para limpar uma simples mancha de ketchup!? Tenho pena de quem teve que aturá-lo até a maior idade.

Não sei se passo na apartamento do Colin, ainda estou traumatizada com a cena que eu vi no dia da acomodação dos quartos. Tudo bem, ela (graças a Merlin) nunca mais aconteceu na minha presença, mas ainda assim existem grandes riscos. Contudo, eu não quero ir sozinha para a aula, o caminho fica tão insuportavelmente silencioso sem o Colin.

-Gina?

-AAH MEU MERLIN! Não me mate de susto assim... –eu grito e me viro para ver quem me chamou. Será que ninguém vê quando os outros estão imersos em seus pensamentos e não devem ser pegos assim, de surpresa? Ah, é o Colin mesmo.

-Vamos!? –ele pergunta para mim, com uma animação anormal. Veja bem, o Colin já é anormalmente animado. Mas isso está excedendo os padrões já vistos. Algo me diz que:

1- o Colin ficou muito tempo grudado no Adam hoje;

2- o Colin não tomou o remédio dele.

-Aula prática de construção. Acho que não preciso dizer que não tenho pressa. –respondo, desanimada. Alias... o que ele veio fazer por aqui?

-Nossa, Gi. Eu vim te buscar e você fica com essa cara de "eu fui chutada pelo Harry de novo"? Dá próxima vez nem me preocupo em sair dos braços do Adam. –ele diz enquanto começamos a caminhar, e faz aquele maldito olhar de cachorrinho abandonado.

-Ah, Colin! Nem sei porque você está assim, tão absurdamente feliz. Não estou no pique para desenhar pilastras e analisar o melhor material para construí-las. Ainda mais hoje, que eu já gastei todas as minhas energias com o maluco do Malfoy.

-Opa! O que foi que rolou pra você gastar suas energias todinhas com o Malfoy!? –nossa, o Colin sabe ser maldoso quando quer. Juro por Morgana que não sei quem colocou tantos pensamentos pervertidos na cabeça desse rapaz.

-Você sabe muito bem que não é nada disso que você está pensando. E eu agradeço por não ser. Nem todos tem essa necessidade horrorosa que você tem de sair agarrando os homens sem pensar nas conseqüências.

-Isso quer dizer que você só não agarrou porque pensou nas conseqüências? Nossa, que perda de tempo, Gina!

-Colin! Nem em um milhão de anos, nem se só sobrasse eu e o Malfoy no mundo, nem que eu tivesse que morrer virgem eu agarraria uma pessoa como ele.

-Sei. Então vocês só esbravejaram e saíram no tapa de novo? –ele solta um muxoxo, já que pra ele a conversa tinha perdido a graça.

-Pois é. –falo, já que é obvio que foi isso que aconteceu. É só isso que fazemos em conjunto dentro daquele cubículo de apartamento. Graças a Merlin ele nem almoça por lá, se não eu acho que teria um treco.

-Gina, eu vou jogar seu macacão fora, serio mesmo, você estava indo tão bem com aquelas roupas maravilhosas! –ele fala, voltando a sua animação anormalmente suprema.

-Colin, eu adoro minhas novas roupas, mas eu simplesmente não posso ir de saia e salto alto para a AULA PRÁTICA DE CONSTRUÇÃO! –eu grito, talvez enfatizando um pouco mais do que eu gostaria. Mas afinal, será que ninguém entende que eu não quero ir pra maldita aula hoje?

-Ok, ok, já entendi, está naqueles dias né? Ainda bem que eu sou gay. Não tenho essa frescura de TPM.

-EU NÃO ESTOU DE TPM! –eu grito. O que, na verdade, comprova que talvez eu esteja um pouquinho mesmo. Mas não quer dizer que eu não esteja controlando-a, afinal é quase imperceptível. –Além do mais, você tem outros tipos de frescura. Tipo essa mania de purpurina. Sabia que isso dói os olhos? –eu alfineto. Ok, talvez esteja um pouco perceptível.

-É, você está de TPM...

-Não 'tô! –digo um tanto chorosa. É, acho que comer tanto chocolate não ajudou muito minha auto-estima. Eu acho que estou mesmo ficando gorda.

-Relaxa, Gi... nós chegamos. –eu não sei o que o Colin tem de errado (digo, fora todos os problemas mentais sérios que eu já citei), mas ele faz questão de procurar lugares nas salas de aula saltitando. Nada contra ser feliz, é só que eu não estou nada feliz. Maldita aula prática. Maldita suposta TPM.

-Boa tarde a todos. –eu olho para o lado e vejo meu professor descendo até o centro da sala. É, não posso mais nem pensar em fugir. –Nossas próximas aulas serão um pouco diferentes por um tempo. Eu decidi que tipo de avaliação usarei esse bimestre com vocês. Faremos uma parceria com a turma do penúltimo período de Gestão Empresarial. O trabalho será bem simples, vocês apenas terão que desenhar uma casa de acordo com um espaço mágico determinado pela faculdade enquanto seus colegas cuidarão do orçamento e do possível valor que ela virá a ter . Vocês trabalharão como se estivessem dentro de uma empresa, porém em duplas, cada um escolhendo um membro da outra turma. –ele terminou de falar e um outro homem surgiu. Creio que seja da tal turma de gestão. Não sei se vou conseguir fazer algum trabalho sem o Colin. Desde que entrei na faculdade só faço trabalhos em dupla com ele. Alias, eu não conheço ninguém de gestão. E eu não sou boa pra conhecer pessoas novas em ambientes sérios. Não combina comigo, e acho que em partes isso é influência do Colin. Então o tal homem "desconhecido" faz um sinal para porta e eu vejo varias e varias pessoas entrando na sala e ocupando o pouco espaço que restava. Olhei em volta e, aos poucos, todos foram formando seus pares. Infelizmente ninguém chegou até mim, e nem eu tenho coragem de ir até alguém, já que no momento não sei mais dizer quem é da minha turma e quem não é. Hm... acho que sobrou alguém.

-Com licença. –me dirijo, hesitante, até o homem louro parado de costas no fim da minha fileira. Ele se vira lentamente e... droga. O Malfoy de novo não!

**---D&G---**

**N/A:**_E aqui está o cap 5! Senhor Draco e senhorita Gina estão praticamente levando uma vida de casal. O lado ruim dela, pelo menos rsrs. Mas não posso negar, eu dei umas risadas escrevendo esse capitulo. Então é isso gente, eu tinha pensado numa hiper N/A, mas ai eu fui escrevendo o cap e esqueci u.u. Anyway, vamos às respostas das reviews então ;D._

**Ju McGuiller - **hsuahsua que bom que gostou! Estou tentando atualizar com freqüência, e prometo que vou tentar não atrasar mais que um mês. Também vou tentar não largar a fic do nada de novo xD. Enfim, continue lendo ;D. Bjs!

**LMP3 –** obrigada pela review :D. Espero que continue gostando! Bjs.

**Myllalima7 – **rsrs, então, eu pretendo atualizar quinzenalmente. Provavelmente ela será atualizando de 15 em 15 ou, no máximo, de 30 em 30 dias. Espero que eu consiga fazer isso rsrs. Obrigada por ler! Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap tb. Bjs!

**Meygan Kaname – **rsrs, eu fiquei um bom tempo sem postá-la tb. Mas pretendo não atrasar mais. Hasuhaushu é engraçado escrever essas situações pra Gina. E o Colin não alivia muito, o que torna tudo ainda mais cômico, pelo menos aqui do meu lado do pc rsrs. Enfim, continue lendo ;D! Bjs.

**Myla Potter Tonks –** Cah! Menina, adoro conversar contigo. Mas não foi legal você meio que ter me ameaçado de morte na review rsrs.  
Viu, o fanfiction une as pessoas. Não fosse ele a gente não teria se conhecido o.o . E, bom, talvez role NC né, mas não foi pensando nisso que criei o nome da fic, como você pode constatar rsrs. Mas então rsrs, sim sim, o Colin é muito safado. E é divertido mesmo fazer fics "transformando dona Ginevra". Apesar de ela ter essa mentalidade maluca (que eu garanto que qualquer semelhança com a minha é mera coincidência xP). Enfim, mas pode deixar que eu estou tomando conta dos erros gramaticais etc. Vou evitar cometê-los ;).  
Não foi dessa vez que eu joguei o Draco e a Gina no mesmo quarto. Pensei bastante nisso, mas desisti. Pelo menos eles estão dividindo todo o resto. Inclusive o banheiro rsrs. Então, quando puder, passa aqui pra ler. Eu vou te manter informada de quando a fic for atualizada mesmo rsrs 8D. Bjs pra ti, menina!

**Bel Black – **hsuahsua obrigada! Então, estou tentando não atrasar, espero que 15 dias seja de bom tamanho ;D. É, nosso Colin está bem assanhadinho rsrs. Cotinua lendo. Bjs!

**Carol-malfoy –** que bom que você está gostando. E, como eu disse, vou tentar mesmo não atrasar mais. Esse ano espero que nada me impeça de escrever.

**Babi –** amiga! Puts tinha que ser você pra esquecer o login do fanfiction xP. Outra que me ameaçou aqui. Vou pedir proteção do juizado de menores rsrs. Bom, pelo menos eu postei dentro das 48h determinadas (graças a Deus você leu quando eu já estava escrevendo esse). Então, espero que tu goste criaturinha hsuahsua ;D. Bjs, tinhamul.

**N/A 2**:_ Então é isso meu povo (vícios de linguagem - mode ON). Até o cap 6, com mais confusão, mais pensamentos de dona Gina e mais Draco ;D! _


	6. Vai dar trabalho

_**N/A especial:**__ Quero dedicar esse cap especialmente para a dona Flora Fairfield. Principalmente porque me arrependo muito de não ter a conhecido quando pude. Mas aqui está, algo simples para alguém que escreveu fics imensuravelmente melhores e com certeza tocantes. Flora Fairfield – fan 4 ever ;D_

**Cap. 6 – Isso vai dar trabalho**

Sabe de uma coisa? Eu acho que alguém lá em cima está conspirando contra mim. Talvez, em uma das minhas varias vidas anteriores, eu tenha chutado as canelas de Merlin. Não sei se Merlin era um cara ligado à estética, mas sei como um hematoma roxo fica horroroso, principalmente nas canelas. E eu também não sei qual era o comprimento da capa de Merlin. Vai que ele era assanhadinho e gostava dela curta pras mostrar as pernas!? Eu, na minha vida passada de rebeldia, posso ter inclusive estragado o sexy appeal de Merlin! Apesar de eu achar que canelas não são um ponto muito atraente. Ainda mais em um velho normalmente descrito como magricelo. A questão é que, alguém nesse imenso cosmo me odeia. Essa é a única explicação plausível para o fato de que eu continuo esbarrando com esse individuo loiro! Estou começando a ficar ainda mais deprimida.

-Ora, ora, Weasley. Decoração, é? Um tanto quanto inútil, você não acha? –ele diz, observando meu estado de choque. Sei que é bem provável que eu esteja com a expressão mais retardada que meus músculos faciais me permitam fazer, mas isso é simplesmente o cúmulo da desgraça! E, só pra piorar a declaração de superioridade, ele está fazendo aquela cara de indiferença, com aquela maldita sobrancelha apontando para a estratosfera. Mas quando eu pensei em retrucar, ele falou ainda mais: -Se acha que eu vou fazer esse trabalho ridículo e sem sentido com você, pode ir dando meio volta e se juntando aos outros imbecis dessa sala.

-Caso não tenha notado, não foi escolha minha vir até aqui. Todos tiveram o bom senso de sequer chegar perto de você. Só que, para a minha infelicidade, as pessoas por aqui são muito rápidas. Então, a coisa ficou assim: eu terei que aturar toda a sua arrogância e chatice, porque só sobramos nós.

-Você realmente não ouviu a parte de que não pretendo fazer esse trabalho, muito menos com você. –até onde eu sei, é meio difícil não ouvir a voz do Malfoy. Grave desse jeito, até surdo escuta. Não posso negar que ele tem uma voz um tanto quanto... sexy. Mas também eu mereço algo bom vindo dele, se não eu acho que surto antes do mês que vem.

-Ótimo, senhor "eu não farei o trabalho". Vá se resolver com os professores. Tomara que eles te isentem e eu não precise te aturar mais do que já o faço. –eu digo. Dois segundos depois lá está ele, caminhando até dois homens muito mais baixos que ele, um cabeludo e outro completamente careca, mas muito barbudo. Não sei se os professores perceberam a presença do Malfoy ali, porque eles estão conversando animadamente sobre um assunto desconhecido por mim. A cena é até um pouco gay. E o fato de Colin estar bastante interessado no que eles dizem torna essa possibilidade ainda mais concreta. Malfoy está meio sem paciência, pelo visto. E acabou de deixar os professores sem paciência também. Parece que vai sobrar pra mim, porque ele está voltando com uma cara pior do que a que ele foi.

-O que foi!? –ele me pergunta mau-humorado ao me ver novamente com uma expressão retardada olhando para ele. Sabe, quem não está contente com essa aula desde o inicio sou eu, e nem por isso eu estou fazendo tromba pro mundo. Bom, talvez eu esteja, mas isso não vem ao caso...

-Acho que alguém quebrou a cara. –eu digo, segundos depois tomando consciência do perigo em que essas palavras me colocaram. Sabe aquela expressão psicopata que ele faz e sempre me dá medo? Pois é, ele está exatamente com ela agora. E eu praticamente consigo ler entre as veias que saltam na testa dele algo como "Você vai morrer". E eu sei que um dia todo mundo morre, mas isso me soa muito perturbador quando eu só tenho vinte e dois anos.

-E alguém acaba de perder todos aqueles cremes imprestáveis que ficam em cima da pia do banheiro. –ele diz, caminhando rapidamente até a porta da sala. O Malfoy é o maior covardão da história, mas uma coisa eu aprendi: não se deve duvidar dele. Principalmente quando se trata do desejo doentio dele de destruir qualquer coisa que me pertença. Mas, pensando bem, ele não pode sair, porque a aula ainda não acabou! Até que aula prática não é de todo ruim.

-Grupos formados? Todos com seus respectivos pares? Ótimo. –meu professor fala, vendo todos agrupados em duplas, conversando animadamente. –Então por favor sentem-se, e Ginevra, venha cá. –eu, que estava praticamente correndo para alcançar Malfoy, simplesmente estaco no chão ao ouvir esse nome. Porque eu, Ginevra Molly Weasley, o odeio com toda a força disponível do meu ser. E, se é possível dizer algo tão absurdo, o odeio mais do que odeio o Malfoy. Aos poucos meu estado de paralisia vai amenizando, e eu caminho, desanimada, até meu professor careca e baixinho. Sabe outra coisa que eu não gosto nessa maldita aula prática? O fato de terem me elegido a representante dela. Tudo, mas tudo **mesmo**, cai nas minhas mãos quando apareço por aqui. E é claro que dessa vez não poderia ser diferente.

-Sim, professor? –digo, tentando não pensar no fato de que, além de minha turma inteira, agora toda a turma do penúltimo período de Gestão sabia da existência do meu verdadeiro nome. Aquele odioso que eu pretendia nunca mais pronunciar depois de sair de Hogwarts... até que me contaram que temos que dar nossos nomes verdadeiros (e, no meu caso, horrorosos) na matrícula da faculdade.

-Senhorita Ginevra, como representante peço que você fique encarregada de distribuir as instruções sobre o trabalho. –é claro que, pra tornar tudo muito mais agradável, ele cisma em repetir essa praga de nome. Acho que mamãe tinha bebido um pouquinho quando me nomeou com algo tão infeliz quanto **isso**. –Então, tudo esclarecido, nós vemos daqui a três semanas na entrega dos trabalhos.

-Isso vale também para meus alunos. –disse o outro professor, e ambos foram embora, me deixando lá, sozinha e desamparada. Malditos pseudo-gays! E, tão rápido quanto eles foram, os alunos da sala vieram, ao me verem com a programação na mão. Dá pra entender agora porque eu odeio tanto aulas práticas? É simplesmente o inferno do inferno!

-Pessoal, espera ai! –eu digo esta frase repetidas vezes, mas, só pra variar, ninguém me escuta também. Pra ser sincera, estou até começando a me sentir um tanto quanto tonta. Que droga é essa!? Tem alguém me puxando com uma força gigante para fora dessa muvuca.

-Mas o que...!? –eu olho ao redor, procurando o autor das marcas gigantescamente vermelhas que ficaram no meu braço.

-Ou nós saímos daqui agora, ou então você vai ficar sem parceiro. E acho bom você não fazer mais nenhum comentário idiota sobre isso. –diz Malfoy, enquanto me puxa para fora da sala. Bem, eu acho que assim como eu devo ter chutado as canelas de Merlin e deixado-as roxas, agora estou recebendo o troco e ficando com o braço inteiro roxo. Acho, inclusive, que em algum momento no meio do caminho ele vai cair. E ai o fato de um dia eu ter sido canhota não fará mais diferença na minha vida, já que eu não terei mais o braço esquerdo. Parece um destino aceitável...

Andamos e andamos como se o caminho até nosso prédio, e depois até nosso apartamento, não fosse acabar jamais. E agora meu braço está formigando de uma maneira insuportável. Mas, ao menos, eu me livrei daqueles psicóticos por programação de trabalhos escolares. Graças a Merlin, chegamos!

-Então...quem diria que a Weasley fêmea tinha um nome! –maldito professor de Construção! –Acho que chegou a hora de você dizer adeus para seus cremes, **Ginevra**. – mas uma vez eu paraliso.

-Quem te deu permissão para pronunciar isso!!?? E você não ouse se aproximar dos meus cremes! –grito enquanto saio atrás dele, que já está entrando no banheiro. Filho da mãe! -Malfoy! Malfoy, pode ir parando ai! –continuo falando enquanto começo a puxar a mão dele e socá-lo. Alguma vez já comentei o quanto isso é em vão? Malfoy é muito mais forte que eu. Sei inclusive que o fato de eu bater nele pode, ao invés de machucá-lo, me machucar. Digamos que ele tem um corpo um tanto quanto definido... Mas, apesar disso tudo, ele fica bem irritado quando o faço. Aha! Ele parou!

-Pare de me bater, Ginevra. –merda! Ele continua chamando meu nome!

-Você não pode simplesmente me chamar de Weasley novamente?

-Não.

-Por que não!?

-Porque dá pra ver que **Ginevra** te irrita muito mais. –ele diz isso dando um sorrisinho sarcástico e sai em direção ao seu quarto.

-Se esse é o problema, fique satisfeito em saber que você já me irritava profundamente antes. Então, por Merlin, pare de me chamar pelo primeiro nome! –eu digo entrando naquela imundice que ele chama de quarto.

-Não vou parar, e você pode ir dando o fora daqui.

-Se você não vai parar, eu não vou sair! –digo, cruzando os braços. Sabe o que iria bem com essa pose de marrenta? Aquela sobrancelha levantada. Aquela que só o Malfoy sabe fazer. Porque eu tenho que admitir que ele tem uma pose de marrento muito convincente. E até um pouco sexy. Mas só um pouco...

-Se não vai por bem, vai por mal.

-E o que você vai fazer pra me tirar daqui? Você não tem como me obrigar! –digo, triunfante. Como é lindo ser dona da razão! Malfoy quebrando a cara, Malfoy quebrando a cara...

-É o que veremos, Ginevra. –ele diz e se aproxima de mim. Isso me parece um tanto perigoso. Tanto que nem tenho mais animo de cantar a musiquinha "Malfoy quebrando a cara". Mas não irei me render, continuarei aqui, com os pés fincados no chão. Ok, ele está se aproximando demais pro meu gosto. AAAh, socorro!!!!

-Malfoy, me bota no chão! Agora!

-Vou te colocar na parte do chão que fica bem longe do meu quarto.

-Isso não tem graça, me larga!!! –digo me debatendo. Estou achando o Malfoy muito abusado ultimamente. Me chama de Ginevra, me agarra pelas pernas e ainda sai entrando pelo meu quarto sem pedir permissão.

-Malfoy, se você entrar no meu quarto te faço ficar impotente. Acredite, eu posso. Me deixa descer e NÃO ENCOSTE NA MAÇANETA! –eu grito a ultima parte no ouvido dele. Sabe uma coisa que, apesar de não ter sentido, é valida de se comentar nessas horas? O fato de o Malfoy ser muito cheiroso. Sei que eu não devia ficar repetindo essas coisas na minha mente, mas ele realmente (digo,** realmente**) é. Sabe outra coisa que também é muito válida de se comentar nessas horas? O fato do meu grito ser tão estridente que fez o Malfoy me largar. O problema é que eu bati de bunda no chão.

-Garota, você por acaso sabe como sua voz é prejudicial para a saúde dos tímpanos da população do campus? Por Merlin! –ele diz, enquanto massageia os ouvidos. E eu, que praticamente quebrei o cóccix agora. Como fico!?

-Me deixa, Malfoy!

-Com todo o prazer, Ginevra. –ele diz, e volta para seu quarto. Merlin, com ele é insuportável! Pode ser definido, ter voz sexy, mãos grandes e ser cheiroso, mas ainda assim é insuportável!

**--D&G--**

Faz uma semana que o Malfoy tem me chamado de Ginevra. E, durante esse período, nós não fizemos nada do trabalho. Literalmente.

-Malfoy, e o trabalho? –eu pergunto, pela qüinquagésima nona vez só naquele dia.

-Já te disse, Ginevra, você precisa começar a fazer a casa e me passar a lista do que você utilizaria para eu poder começar a minha parte do trabalho. –ele diz, enquanto continua procurando um bom canal na TV.

-Mas você podia me ajudar. Alias, você **tem** que me ajudar! –digo, arrancando o controle remoto da mão dele e colocando na serie de "A Feiticeira". Desde que vim pra faculdade não tenho sido permitida de vê-la, mas hoje será diferente! –Além do mais eu também já te disse que não quero que você me chame de Ginevra.

-Não posso te ajudar a fazer algo do qual nunca estudei. Sei que pareço insuperávelmente fantástico, e realmente sou, mas não foi à toa que eu não escolhi Decoração. Eu não gosto, então se vira. –ele diz, pegando o controle da minha mão novamente e mudando de canal.

-Caramba, Malfoy! Deixa pelo menos eu assistir a porcaria da série em paz!

-Sabe que você fica exageradamente ridícula ao tentar não pronunciar palavrões?

-E você **é** exageradamente ridículo, sempre. Não gosto de palavrões, são vulgares e feios e... enfim, tudo aquilo que dizem às crianças para que elas não os pronunciem.

-São apenas palavras, que normalmente são expressas com mais intensidade que as "normais". É ridículo evitá-las. E eu não vou deixar você assistir aquele programinha de trouxas e suas piadas infames.

-Por Merlin, você sabe ser normal!? –eu pergunto, tirando o controle da mão dele novamente. Sinceramente, as piadas são tão engraçadinhas. Não dá pra acreditar como ele pode ser chato! Hm, tem alguém batendo na porta.

-Ginaaa!!! –eu ouço a voz de Colin gritando meu (amável, diga-se de passagem) apelido. E ai eu me sinto animada de novo. Já faz algum tempo que não posso conversar com o Colin, ou sair com ele. Nessas horas eu tenho um pouco de inveja do Adam.

-Colin! –digo abrindo a porta escandalosamente, ao que Malfoy reage com uma grande e audível bufada.

-Vamos sair, minha ruiva?

-Vamos, vamos sim! –digo radiante. Vamos para a boate e vamos dançar muito. Ou talvez uma rave. Colin sempre vai nos melhores lugares e me leva junto! –Espera ai um minutinho que eu já volto. –digo me enfiando no quarto e começando a procurar uma boa roupa. Puxa, eu estava precisando do Colin pra me animar o dia! Ficar sentada no sofá disputando a televisão com o Malfoy enquanto ele joga na minha cara como Decoração é inútil não é o que chamo de "um bom programa para sexta-feira a noite". Acho que Colin está batendo na porta. Não sabia que ele estava assim com tantas saudades de mim. –Entra! –eu grito, enquanto ajeito meu novo sutiã de renda vermelho. Eu sei que não deveria ter comprado mais lingeries vermelhas, mas elas são simplesmente lindas! E, modéstia parte, eu fico muito bonita com elas. Mas, é claro, eu não posso andar só com elas por ai.

-Ginevra, tire esse seu amigo gay daqui antes que eu... –Malfoy diz entrando no meu quarto. Puta merda! O Malfoy me viu SEM BLUSA!

_**N/B:**__ AAAAAAAH AMORECOO! Simplesmente AMEI esse capítulo!_

_O Malfoy cuzão, a Gi "sou inocente" [com a voz da Cho no vídeo "Harry Potter e o Cálice de Maconha lol O Beeeeeeeesha do Colin que vem pra salvar o dia da Ruivita [gorda! Haha lembrei da nossa fic xD_

_E CLARO, os pensamentos da Gina! Ri horrores aqui, oaihoaihaioha xD_

_Louca! Irei te bater por ter demorado tanto pra postar ¬¬_

_O CAP TÁ PEQUENO uu_

_Mas já me acostumei!_

_Sobre ser betada.. Aff, você nem precisa!_

_:D_

_É serio! E se eu corrigi algumas coisas, ou por que precisavam, ou por que eu gosto de tal maneira [sim, tenho minhas próprias regras_

_Não se esqueça NUNCA, que eu não quero mudar o seu jeito de escrever, ok?_

_Ahh comentando o final.. POTAQUEPAREL!_

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

_O MALFOY VIU ELA SEM BLUSÁÁÁÁ´!_

_Como eu adoro essas partes de fics D/Hr e D/G!_

_Bem que ele poderia agarrar ela, né? aoihoihadoia_

_Ou melhor, nessa tal de Rave ai que o Draconildo COM CERTEZA VAI, néééé?_

_-_

_Bem flor, eu AMEI o cap, assim como os outros! Mesmo ele contando o primordial xD_

_Até porque eu sei que irá nos recompensar com cenas Nc'osas!_

_MWAHAHAHA_

_Flooooor, amei ok?_

_Uns Beijoos_

_E PODE POSTAR SIM SENHORA XD_

_**N/A:**__ Estréia de dona Cah na betagem. Como adoro essa menina ;D. Adorei demais da conta o fato dela betar minha fic. E ela beta muito bem ((bate palminhas pra dona Cah))!! _

_Huahsuahsu como ela mesma disse, ri horrores com os pensamentos da Gina. É a parte que mais me divirto, sem dúvida! Meu, fiz o Malfoy bem chato esse cap, mas tudo por um bem maior hohoho ((sorrisinho misterioso)). E, não sei se as pessoinhas ai do outro lado notaram, mas a Gi está começando a dar valor demais aos atributos do sr. "doninha-sexy Malfoy" :D (nããão, mesmo? Nem notei :P)._

_E, por outro lado, sr. "doninha-sexy Malfoy" está começando a se soltar com dona Gina! Chamando ela pelo primeiro nome, carregando ela pelas pernas e vendo ela sem blusa HAM ;O._

_Haushaushau sei que os caps são bem piquituchos, mas é porque se não eu não paro nos clímax's que eu gostaria. Ai ia ficar sem graça. Só espero que a Cah realmente não me mate por causa disso xP. Além do mais, olha onde eu parei! Não foi fantástico? Vocês não estão com água na boca? Digam que sim, eu sei que estão ;D ((Lanuxa puxando manga da blusa do leitor))._

_Então, aguardem pelo próximo, pois nele vão surgir cenas que eu estava planejando já faz um bom tempo. Uma cena, em particular, que eu quero muuuuuuuuito fazer, mas que só poderia acontecer no cap 7. E vamos às reviews!!!_

**Myla Potter Tonks (vulgo Cah :D) –** hsuahsuahsua cara, quando comecei a ler sua review eu fiquei assustada. Ai depois eu li a parte do "O jeito que se escreve aí não é igualzinho o daqui do Brasil!" e me lembrei que você estava lendo uma fic de Portugal também, e ai desatei a rir hsuahsua.

Mas sim sim, o Draco tem se mostrado folgado. E, como você disse, cuzão hsuahsu. Mas, pensando bem, ele é assim nos livros xD. Enfim, ele mudará, em breve hohoho.

Puts, é verdade, você deve sofrer um pouquinho do que a Gi sofre com o seu irmão. Pelo menos ele faz brigadeiro pra ti, olha que legal ;D.

Gi vingativa aparecerá no comecinho do próximo cap, se minha criatividade não me trair hsuahsu. Adoro vingança! Uma vingança bem planejada dá gosto de ver ((sonhando alto)).

Eu pesquiso sobre Arquitetura, Decoração e Gestão pra escrever as partes importantes. Não quero escrever merda hsuahsua. Mas também não é nada muito profundo, só coisas básicas mesmo que eu acho pelo sites nas grades do cursos de algumas faculdades por ai ;D.

O Colin meio que nasceu com pensamentos maliciosos, mas esperou ter idade suficiente para colocá-los pra fora (sério mesmo, eu só consigo imaginá-lo assim hsuahsua xD). Mas dar pista falsa ruleia!!! Adoro escrever essas coisas e no final colocar algo estilo "balde de água fria". Bem broxante hsuahsua.

Cara, minha TPM é triste. Eu fico deprimida demais e como até estourar hsuahsua. Por isso coloquei a Gina bem chata, porque eu adoro escrever personagens com um distúrbio bipolar levinho hsuahsuahsu.

O Malfoy não pegou ela de cinta-liga (pelo menos não por enquanto hsuahsua), mas já viu ela sem blusa, olha que legal ;D. Talvez daqui a uns 3 caps nós tenhamos NC's ham ham, what do you think hsuahsua ;D?

Hsuahsuahsua pó, na hora nem tinha pensando que ela tinha sido rejeitada por causa do macacão. Só escrevi aquela cena pra ela sobrar pro Malfoy msm hsuahsua. Mas até que fica um pouco plausível essa ligação xD. De qualquer eu não posso falar mal de macacão, eu amo!

Viu, dessa vez além de responder seus comentários na N/B, estou escrevendo uma hiper-mega-ultra-giga resposta da sua review. Nada de reclamar, porque ela já tem quase uma pagina inteira só pra ti. Sinto muito por esses dias eu não responder direito você no MSN, mas é que eu estou beeeem lentinha mesmo por causa das aulas rsrs. Mas tentarei mudar isso ;D.

Hsuahsuahsu é, todo mundo que lê o titulo da fic já vem pensando em segundas intenções. Mas as NC's vão aparecer só mais tarde. Lembre-se que a Gi é virgem. Temos que fazer muuuuuito cú doce até rolar hsuahsua (tenho que parar de me expressar como o Malfoy xP).

Hushaus você falou do Netinho fazendo transformação na Gi e eu lembrei da nossa fic hsuahsua. Gi gordenha vai ficar toda sexy pro sr. "doninha-sexy Malfoy" hsuahsua ;D. A gente delira muito com essas cenas non-sense hsuahsua. Mas nossa fic vai estrodar cara! Vai ser o Maximo do Maximo ;D.

Hsuahsuahsu vou tentar fazer caps maiores e manter meus clímax's fantásticos ;D. E agora vai rolar festa, ta vendo só? Quem sabe dessa vez dona Ginoca não agarra o sr. "doninha-sexy Malfoy" e vice-versa? Vamos esperar pra ver!

Po, a cena do banheiro eu até pensei em escrever um final mais decente. Mas como ele não surgiu na minha mente (na verdade só surgiu uma semana depois de eu publicar P), eu postei daquele jeitinho mesmo rsrs.

Então é isso ai, amica! Força na peruca que agora essa fic vai! E vamso torcer pra que ela melhore e não continue nessas condições deploráveis em que eu a escrevo hsuahsua. Bjão!!

**Ci Felton –** Cinthia!!! Saudades de ti, menina! Faz tempo que não te mando um scrap ou coisa assim. Vou te perturbar em breve xD.

Hsuahsuahsu acho que ninguém reclamaria de fazer trabalho com o Malfoy. Mas a Gi (ainda) é boba.

É, comentei isso com minha amiga (ai em cima). Eu pensei em fazer um final melhor pra briga, mas a criatividade não deixou. Ai eu postei daquele jeito mesmo :P.

Então aqui está o cap 6! Action mesmo só mais pra frente. Mas pensa bem, nós já começamos bem, já que eles ainda nem se pegaram e o Malfoy já viu a Gi sem blusa xDD. Bjs!!

**Mila Potter Evans –** eu lembro de você na Restaurante Japonês! Gosto muito das suas reviews rsrs.

Ah, sem querer me gabar, mas eu sei levantar uma sobrancelha só hsuahsua. Eu adoro isso, por isso faço a Gi enfatizar tanto esse desejo dela. Hushaushaus é, rolinho com a língua é inútil, só serve pra jogar na cara das pessoas que não tem essa capacidade genética rsrs xD.

Torce! Se você tem um amigo tão parecido com o Colin, talvez você arrume um Draco hsuahsua. Mas não esquece de contar pra gente onde você arrumou pra gente ir atrás também. Vai que não existe por ai uma organização secreta de "Meninos Malfoy" ;D.

Hsuahsua que bom que você está gostando. Então, o cap demorou um pouquinho mais de 15 dias mas está ai. Enjoy ;D.

**Babi –** criaturinha!!! Saudades imensas de ti. Quero ir pra sua casa comer brigadeiro. Só comer, não quero fazer não viu hsuahsua xP.

Pó não posso escrever NC tão rápido assim menina! A Gi é virgem, ela tem que fazer cú doce ;D. Além do mais, antes ela tem que se agarrar com o Malfoy, até lá temos tempo!

Hsuahsua todas somos taradas pelo Draco. Mas vamos manter em segredo porque coisas segredosas são mais legais ;O.

Então pode parar de me ameaçar em vão. Está ai o cap 6. E não me bata, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo (ou não hsuahsua xP).

**Meygan Kaname –** olha! Você por aqui! Adoro suas reviews!

Hsuahsua verdade, homens comuns tomam banhos rápidos, mas não o nosso Draconildo! Draconildo é muito vaidoso, apesar de ter o quarto desarrumado ele gosta de andar cheirosinho e limpinho e praticamente transparente de tão ensaboado hsuahsua.

É, eles estão cada vez mais vivendo uma vida de casal rsrs. Só falta começar a parte boa, mas é assim mesmo! Em breve veremos agarrões por ai ;D.

Então desculpa a demora da att, mas espero que isso não te impeça de continuar acompanhando. Bjs!!

**Yuuko –** hsuhsua é, tinha que sobrar o Malfoy, se não não teria graça, certo rsrs ;D? Agora é que as coisas esquentam, além de dividirem o apartamento eles terão que dividir os estudos etc etc. Espero que isso fique bom ;D.

Quem dera eu também tivesse um Draco pra fazer parceria comigo hein? Olha que sonho hsuahsua! Mas por enquanto Draco pra mim só lendo e escrevendo fics e relendo os livros de HP. Quem sabe um dia isso não muda ;D.

Bjão!!

**Paródia da calcinha (ooooh, cheguei com extras ;O):**

Draco bate na porta e escuta um entra esganiçado. Então ele abre a porta falando irritado:

-Ginevra, tire esse seu amigo gay daqui antes que eu... –mas para de repente ao se deparar com apenas uma parede vermelha.

-AAAAAAAAAH!

-Puta que pariu, quem deu esse grito? –ele olha em volta, mas não encontra ninguém. Apenas sente uma tensão extrema vinda da grande parede vermelha.

-Fui eu, é claro que fui eu! –ele ouve enquanto vê uma mão surgindo da parede vermelha e puxando o lençol da cama, também vermelho.

-Puta que pariu! Ginevra, você está ai? –ele diz, ainda procurando a dona da voz esganiçada.

-É claro. Não está me vendo?

-Não, seu cabelo me confunde...

_**N/A2:**__Hsuahsuahsuahsua sorry, eu tive que escrever isso aqui xDD. Então gente, é isso, espero que vocês tenham gostado. Beijos e até o cap 7!!!_


	7. Não é só meu cabelo que 'tá pegando fogo

-AAAAH

_**N/A especial:**__ Dedico esse cap a Cah! É, a minha beta/parceira mesmo. Porque ela me atura e, segundo ela, eu faço ela ficar nervosa hsuahsu. Tinhamul viu ;P_

**Cap. 7 – Não é só meu cabelo que está pegando fogo!**

- AAAAH!! – Merlin ele me viu sem blusa! Onde está minha blusa, onde está minha blusa!!

- Definitivamente a visão não vale a pena se vem acompanhada de tanta histeria. Mas até que enfim você arrumou uma forma de me deixar menos entediado na sua presença, Ginevra. – ele diz com aquele sorrisinho sarcástico e maldito enquanto eu, rápida e sagaz, consigo arrumar algo para me cobrir. E lá vem o Colin, pra completar a festa.

- Gininha, o que aconteceu aqui!? – ele me pergunta afetado, enquanto pendura o braço no ombro do Malfoy.

- Esse pervertido entrou aqui e me viu sem blusa. Aliás, O QUE VOCÊ **AINDA** ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI!? – eu grito, me agarrando ao pedaço de pano que me cobre e que ainda não decifrei qual é.

- Sério? E aí, o que me diz da ruiva?

- Desencosta de mim! – Malfoy fala com os dentes cerrados. Se não fosse trágica, a cena seria cômica. Principalmente porque, tão desesperadamente Malfoy tira o braço do Colin do seu ombro, lá vai minha bicha louca colocá-lo de novo. O Colin é um tanto quanto abusado com homens. Se tratando de heterossexuais que ele gostaria que fossem, ao menos, bissexuais, ele consegue ser ainda mais. Mas, afinal, por que estou me preocupando com isso? O Malfoy me viu nua! Ou quase...

- Respondendo a sua pergunta, Ginevra, você permitiu que eu entrasse.

- Quando!? –eu pergunto, mesmo sabendo que eu deixei mesmo. Mas o que eu posso fazer se o Malfoy bate na porta como um gay? Eu confundi com o Colin! E, meu Merlin, o que ele ainda está fazendo aqui!?

- Desde quando ele te chama de Ginevra? -o Colin pergunta, e eu paraliso de novo. Me lembrei que não gosto do meu nome. Anormalmente, ouvi-lo da boca do Malfoy se tornou algo tão comum que eu nem travo mais, mas quando outra pessoa fala... é simplesmente arrepiante.

- Colin, eu já pedi pra você não falar esse nome horroroso. Pelo menos não na minha presença! – eu falo, praticamente passando mal.

- Mas _ele_ fala! Por que ele pode falar e eu não? O que o Draconildo tem de especial que eu não tenho? – ele fala fazendo um beicinho extremamente fofo. Mas eu não consigo parar de olhar para a expressão desesperada de Malfoy ao ser chamado de Draconildo. É a coisa mais cômica que eu já vi em toda a minha humilde existência!!

- Ginevra, eu acho bom você parar de rir. – ele diz, com aquele olhar ameaçador de doninha.

- E eu acho bom você sair do meu quarto.

- Ah! Qual é, Ginoca? Já que estamos aqui vamos fazer uma suruba!

- Colin! – eu exclamo ao ouvir o Malfoy começar a rir por ouvir esse meu apelido um tanto quanto infeliz. Afinal, porque eu me chamo Ginevra? Maldita hora que instiguei a ira de Merlin na minha vida passada.

- O que é? Vai dizer que a idéia foi ruim? Pensando bem, Draconildo, você quer ir com a gente lá na boate trouxa chiquééérrima que eu descobri esses dias? Dizem que criaram um espaço vip para os bruxos. Não que os trouxas entendam porque só algumas pessoas esquisitas podem entrar lá, mas o que eu posso fazer se nós somos especiais?

–Colin dizia e, a medida que as palavras saiam de sua boca (eu diria até que todas essas palavras estão fazendo ele contorcer a boca e dar nós na língua... mas é só um palpite), eu podia ver o grau de desinteresse e, porque não comentar, irritação, já elevado, do Malfoy. E dá forma mais natural possível, como se Colin não soubesse do que o loiro aguado é capaz, ele termina de falar tudo isso dando a maior desmunhecada que eu já vi em toda a minha vida de companheira de gayzisses do Colin, e bem em cima do ombro do Malfoy... de novo. Levando em consideração que o Colin já me fez conhecer muitos gays nesses poucos anos desde que ele descobriu ser um, eu acho que já vi muitas desmunhecadas.N/B: continuo não entendendo esse dialeto Alanês! U.u

- Ginevra... – eu acho que Malfoy está tentando se comunicar telepaticamente comigo. Mas sabe como é, minha telepatia anda muito falha esses dias. E se eu mal consigo me comunicar com o Colin, como eu conseguiria com o Malfoy!? Ok, eu acho que ele quer matar o Colin.

- Já entendi, já entendi! – "pelo amor de Deus, não faça uma carnificina dentro do meu quarto tão limpinho e arrumado" eu quis dizer, mas achei melhor não dar essa brecha pra um escândalo "Você não me ama" a lá Colin. Então só apontei para Malfoy e disse: -Você, fora! E você, Colin, fique quieto aqui dentro, antes que você seja morto.

Assim Malfoy se retirou do meu quarto. Já estava mais do que na hora de pararem de fazer meu quarto de casa da mãe Joana versão bruxa moderna. E, enfim, eu pude colocar uma blusa. É claro que Colin não ouviu meu aviso sobre ficar quieto para não morrer, então cada segundo que se passava ele fazia uma nova tentativa de falar e eu, novamente rápida e sagaz, o cortava enquanto ele ainda tomava fôlego. Ele pode estar se sentindo extremamente ofendido pelo fato de eu não permitir que ele faça seus comentários escandalosos resumindo, ou não, os minutos que acabaram de se passar na presença do Malfoy, mas logo que ele se lembrar que ele correrá perigo se suspirar de uma forma muito gay ele vai se ajoelhar e vai me agradecer eternamente por evitar que ele morra de uma forma bem torturante nas mãos do Malfoy. Se bem que, pensando com clareza, talvez ele preferisse morrer de uma forma torturante se fosse nas mãos do Malfoy. É claro que eu não vou compactuar com essa idéia absurda mas... até que as mãos do Malfoy parecem ser ágeis. Mesmo que, obviamente, ele continue sendo o sacana e maldito Malfoy.

- Podemos ir, Colin. – eu abro minha porta, colocando as mãos na boca dele para que ele não comesse a falar desembestado na frente do Malfoy de novo. Espera ai... que porcaria é essa!? -O que você acha que está fazendo?

- Segundo esse seu amiguinho gay, eu fui convidado. E, mesmo eu achando a idéia

explicitamente ridícula e horripilante, parece que não é só ele que quer minha presença nesse lugarzinho escroto. Mas, ao contrário dele, eu não posso fugir dessa segunda peste bubônica que me persegue. – que droga! Eu procuro exatamente os lugares que Malfoy não pode me perseguir e lá vai ele me encontrar. Eu acho que fiz algo pra Morgana também na minha vida passada. Posso ter saído numa briga com ela e ter deixado ela careca... então agora ela está se vingando de mim. Afinal, porque todos os seres cósmicos e mágicos querem se vingar de mim dessa forma tão grotescamente terrível? Eu fiz tanta besteira assim?

- Oh! O Draconildo vai com a gente!

- Eu avisei, Ginevra. – ótimo! Agora Malfoy está pegando a varinha e eu tenho certeza absoluta que a vaca vai pro brejo! Eu definitivamente não quero ser acusada pela morte do Colin, muito menos quero que ele morra!

- Malfoy, não! Eu faço qualquer coisa, mas pelo amor de Merlin não faça isso! –eu tenho que apelar. Talvez se eu tirar a blusa de novo eu ganhe tempo e o Colin possa fugir. Talvez ele tenha que mudar de aparência, ir para o México e deixar o bigode crescer, mas é melhor assim do que morrer! Ok, talvez eu tenho me precipitado... ele só fez um feitiço pro Colin ficar sem voz. E agora estão os dois me olhando como se eu fosse maluca. Tudo bem, até eu estou me sentindo maluca agora.

**--D&G--**

Sabe uma coisa que cheguei à conclusão faz pouco tempo? Mesmo que eu não goste de me exibir, adoro poder usar decotes e shorts curtos enquanto danço. Acho que é porque eu me sinto femme fatale. E talvez porque, só um pouquinho, eu chamo a atenção dos caras.

Mas, mesmo assim, não estou me divertindo muito. Colin, só pra variar, está num cantinho se amassando com o Adam e Malfoy está sentando no bar bruxo, ignorando a presença de todas as outras pessoas do recinto, com a cara mais mal-humorada que já vi... apesar de eu saber que se o Malfoy estivesse aqui ai com certeza eu não estaria me divertindo. Então, cá estou eu, dançando sozinha de novo.

- Está procurando alguém? – Merlin! Porque vivem me dando esses sustos? E porque sempre é um homem com voz sexy?

- Ninguém em especial.

- Então não vai se importar se eu te fizer companhia? – ele sussurra próximo ao meu ouvido e eu tenho certeza que já ouvi essa voz antes.

- Creio que não. – eu sorrio. Mais uma vez faço um nó com o meu cabelo, afinal toda vez que saio esqueço de trazer um elástico. E é por isso que meu cabelo parece palha de aço. Mas é meio impressionante, cada movimento que fazemos me parece extremamente familiar.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Isso realmente importa? – Merlin, É ELE!! Oh minha nossa, minha nossa! É o cara sexy e gostoso com quem dancei na primeira festa do ano!

- Creio que sim. – mantenha a calma, Gininha! Você vai descobrir logo logo quem ele é! Merlin, acho que vou ter um ataque! Porque ele demorou tanto para surgir de novo na minha vida, afinal?

- Porque nós não dançamos um pouco mais e então você me pergunta isso de novo? –ele pergunta, ainda colado ao meu ouvido pois o som é alto demais para sequer entender alguém gritando. Mas eu não quero esperar, eu quero saber agora! Só que, se eu expor essa necessidade acho que vou soar infantil... pra não dizer uma maníaca desesperada.

- Tudo bem. – digo, mostrando o melhor sorriso amarelo que eu possuo e começando a dançar com o Cara da Voz Sexy. E mais uma vez fomos encaixando nossos corpos de acordo com o ritmo, e nos aproximando. Só que ele está se aproximando demais. Parece, inclusive, que vai me beijar a qualquer minuto. Será que o Malfoy não pode fazer o favor de olhar na minha direção e me salvar só uma vez? Não que o Malfoy faça o tipo de cara que salvaria uma garota em perigo, como naqueles filmes trouxas em que o príncipe aparece e bate no vilão... até porque o Cara da Voz Sexy não é vilão... é só que, bem... ele podia cuidar só um pouquinho de mim. Porque, sabe como é, ele depende de mim pra fazer o trabalho da faculdade... entende?

- Zabini! – o Malfoy acabou de puxar o Cara da Voz Sexy pra longe de mim! O pior é que ele conhece o Cara da Voz Sexy e... Merlin! Eu tenho uma telepatia com o Malfoy! Isso não é bom... nada bom. – Que porra é essa!? Ginevra, qual é a sua? – Hey! Não era pra eu ser a mocinha da história?

- Draco, meu amigo! Onde você estava?

- Estava te esperando, seu imbecil!

- Eu estava aqui, com esta bela moça. Ela é uma ótima dançarina, você sabia?

- Assim como todas as outras que você acha por aqui, Zabini?

- Você realmente não se lembra de mim daquele dia da festa do campus, não é? –eu pergunto, interrompendo o diálogo construtivo que eles estavam criando a meu respeito bem na minha frente!

- Meu anjo, eu te conheço? – ok, o Cara da Voz Sexy é um mulherengo. Tudo bem, eu já imaginava... por que, Merlin, eu não tenho sorte no amor!!

- É claro que você a conhece. Ela é a Weasley. – Malfoy diz com a maior voz de "é impossível não perceber com esse cabelo de fogo saltando do couro capilar".

- Merlin! – ótimo. Agora nem mesmo com um galinha eu vou ficar. Sabe por que? Porque o Malfoy não deixa! Porque ele estraga inclusive as situações que já não eram das mais vantajosas! Que droga! Eu nunca, jamais devia ter começado uma ligação telepática com ele. Por que eu fui pedir pra ele me socorrer? Era mais fácil o Cara da Voz Sexy ter me beijado! Pelo menos eu desencalhava por alguns segundos... – Espera, espera... deixa eu ver se entendi: eu não posso dançar com a Weasley porque ela é uma Weasley... mas você pode chamá-la pelo primeiro nome? Que alias, como era mesmo? Ginevra... –Droga! Maldita hora que o Malfoy descobriu meu nome!

- Sim, e daí? – Malfoy pergunta com a maior cara de "eu tenho o poder e você não, seu rebaixado". E eu não posso negar que me dá muita vontade de rir, mesmo que a luz esteja fraca demais para eu reparar nos detalhes. N-não que eu repare nos detalhes das expressões faciais do Malfoy... é só que... bem, é engraçado.

- E daí que isso soa muito injusto, não é ruiva? – oh Merlin! O tal Zabini está passando as mãos pela minha cintura e me puxando pra dançar. Alguém por acaso perguntou o que eu queria!? Malfoy, me salva pelo amor de Merlin! Não, droga! Ginevra, pare de fazer ligações telepáticas com o Malfoy!

- Você vem comigo.

- Hey! Ta doendo! – eu digo, me referindo ao fato de que novamente ele está quase arrancando meu braço fora ao me arrastar para longe do tal Zabini. Pensando bem, ele realmente me é familiar. Se não me engano era um daqueles sonserinos que volta e meia estavam andando com o Malfoy pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Mas isso não importa! A questão é que eu ainda quero dançar! Ele não pode simplesmente me puxar pelo braço e me levar embora assim!

- Tanto faz, aqui você não fica nem mais dois segundos. – ele para e olha pra mim. E, não é que eu seja pau mandado do Malfoy, mas é realmente difícil não obedecer alguém com um olhar tão penetrante quanto o dele. Quero dizer... ah, sei lá!

- Ótimo então! – eu digo tentando cruzar meus braços, mas é claro que sem êxito. Eu devo estar ficando doida. Pensando bem, a presença do Malfoy tem me trazido alguns problemas mentais. Se eu for avaliar, quando ele diz meu nome eu arrepio, ele me olha e eu meio que sinto uma necessidade imensa de desviar o olhar, porque ele tem um jeito um tanto quanto sexy, às vezes eu brigo com ele pra ele prestar atenção no que eu digo porque também é muito chato ser ignorada, e não da pra evitar rir quando ele me faz cócegas pra roubar o controle remoto. Também não posso negar que ele tem pegada, mesmo que seja só pra arrancar meu braço, e, muito de vez em quando, eu solto alguns sorrisos quando lembro de algumas coisas que ele falou. Mas e daí? Só porque ele está me encarando como se nunca tivesse me visto na vida e eu não consigo encará-lo de volta não quer dizer que eu seja fraca. Só quer dizer que ele é um pouquinho mais forte que eu... eu acho. E tudo bem, nós estamos aqui, parados na frente da boate, e a rua está um tanto quanto deserta... eu realmente, realmente quero ir pra casa, mas isso não me torna fraca perante ele. Aliás, isso me mostra o quanto a situação está ficando ridícula, porque parece realmente que nós dois esquecemos o caminho de...

Opa, fui puxada do nada. Arrancada violentamente de meus pensamentos. Mas isso não importa agora, já que algo realmente incomum está acontecendo. Algo, posso dizer, que não acontece faz um tempão. Em legitima defesa, devo admitir, só porque eu não quero. A questão é que tem uma língua a mais na minha boca. Não consigo evitar, meus olhos se fecham quase que instantaneamente e...

Afinal, POR QUE CARGAS D'ÁGUA O MALFOY ESTÁ ME BEIJANDO?

Não posso negar que Malfoy realmente tem um bom beijo. Não, ok, ok, um _ótimo_ beijo. E minha mente parece que abandona meu corpo quando mais preciso! Qual é o meu problema quanto a controlar meus braços e pernas? Minhas pernas estão tão bambas, inclusive, que Malfoy está tendo que trabalhar por elas. E, bem, isso não me incomoda de fato já que as mãos dele são largas, só pra confirmar minhas suspeitas de que ele tem pegada.

Ok, isso é pegada demais pra mim! Tem mãos na minha bunda. E nas minhas costas!? Desde quando Malfoy tem quatro mãos? DESDE QUANDO EU ME AGARRO COM O MALFOY!? Pra mim chega!

- Mas que pouca vergonha é essa aqui, srta. Ginevra!? –ouço uma voz estridente gritar no segundo que empurro Malfoy pra longe. Ótimo, o Colin está aqui. E ainda com as mãos na minha bunda.

**--D&G--**

**N/B: Depois de semanas, eu desisto! Sério! Que difícil que foi escrever esse, hein? Claro, se considerar o fato de que a primeira vez que ela concluíra o capítulo e mandara pra mim, eu fiquei tão puta, mas tão puta que baixou o santo ali mesmo e escrevi, finalmente, vejam só, FINALMENTE o beijo! Mas ela fez o favor de modificar! **

**ÉÉÉ essa bruaca não ia colocar beijo! Tem noção? Escrevi uma folha e ela fez o favor de adicionar a historia, e.. me sinto explorada, mas ainda sim, feliz! Mas o meu tava melhor, ok uu auhuah**

**E o DRACONILDO é meu, ninguém rouba! Pode roubar o loiro, mas nem pensem no apelido.. Ham uu Porque princípios são princípios. hehe**

**Lanaa Ahazol, beee o/**

**A batata quente é sua :D**

**A propósito, fazer uma fic com ela é PROBLEMA! Ficadica (camiss passando nervoso u.u)**

**ninguém le isso lol**

_**N/A:**__ Antes que me matem aqui, via MSN, o Draconildo é da Cah! O apelido é totalmente dela, eu só roubei mesmo porque eu imaginei que na personalidade do Colin cabia muito bem. E eu dou risadas sempre que leio Draconildo porque imagino o Colin chamando o Draco assim hsuahsua. E, vou confessar, o cap. 7 saiu completamente fora dos meus planos. Era pra ele ter uma cena importante, mas ele não teve e agora vou arrancar os cabelos pra encaixar ela em algum outro cap. E, ok, não ir ter beijo também. A Gina é virgem gente! Não é porque ela começou a usar decotes que os pais e a afilhada do Malfoy desaprovam que ela vai sair agarrando qualquer um certo xD? Pelo visto errado, porque quase me mataram por conta do doce que eu tava fazendo. No final eu gostei do cap. A Cah escreveu um pedação do final, mas eu não pude manter porque precisava cortar num clímax, então grande parte foi pro cap 8. Mesmo assim, devo agradecer imensamente minha beta por me aturar, querer me matar, ajudar minha fic a ficar melhor e, enfim, me dar broncas e me esculaxar hsuahsua. Alias, ela inclusive me atura como parceira, se é que deu pra perceber xP. Ok, eu sou um pé no saco, eu sei disso hsuahsu xP. Por isso dedico esse cap pra ela! Viva dona Cah!_

_E chega de falar, vamos às reviews:_

**Myla Potter Tonks** – Vou te dizer hein! Demorou mais saiu, betinha o. Viu, dessa vez eu dediquei o cap só pra ti! Pudera, acho que você me batia se eu não fizesse isso hsuahsua xD.

Hushaus po, é bom quando é de surpresa mesmo. Mas dessa vez você já sabia que eu ia pegar a N/B... Mas é! Você ficou com o emprego. Se bem que eu acho que eu perturbo demais as minhas pobres betas P. E a nossa coisa (também segredando com Cah)? Essa que vai ficar boa, menina xD. E você beta bem sim, nem adianta tentar ser modesta u.ú'''.

Po, eu me esforçando pra fazer a Gina pensar com uma certa freqüência no Malfoy e começar a comentar sobre as qualidades dele e você diz que nem percebeu? Magoei profundamente agora xP.

Alias, vou me lembrar de jamais te passar uma fic inteira sem estar postada porque, segundo sua review, você pode me matar depois disso xP.

Sr. Doninha-Sexy Malfoy foi bom, mas eu já roubei seu Draconildo mesmo hsuahsua, então libero os direitos do Sr. Doninha-Sexy Malfoy pra ti.

Hushaushu o print ficou demais. Ok, eu sei que às vezes exagero no doce e corro risco de vida, mas é tão mais emocionante não saber se no dia seguinte vai sair ou não uma notícia no jornal dizendo: "Ontem Alana (16), escritora amadora de fanfiction, foi morta por um bando de leitoras enfurecidas". Entende a necessidade da adrenalina?

Hsuahsuahsu cara, Draco cuzão é foda. É, realmente ele não é cuzão nos livros, mas eu precisava dar um colorido na vida dele, porque ser só um mero bundão é triste.

Po, agora o Colin tem idade ne, ai fala tudo, solta a franga mesmo hsuahsua. Ele só não supera o meu amigo. O Vaca é demais cara, preciso te apresentar hsuahsua.

Cara! Eu bem que podia ter feito a Gina bêbada agora e #&#, mas eu acho que o Malfoy ainda tem dignidade demais pra comer a Weasley P.

Viu, sou fodona! E macacão ruleia mesmo!

Hsuahsuahsua, menina cadê a maconha!? Tendi todos os seus códigos sim, mas acho que é só porque sou tão cheirada quanto tu P. Pra você ver, teve um bando de hormônio mesmo nessa festa. Culpa sua, ham! Tave na hora de qualquer forma hsuahsu.

Coloquei mais paródia nesse aqui também, olha que chiquê! Mas essa ainda ficou mais podre que a anterior hsuahsuahsu. Mas eu era estilo Gina, até que desisti do ruivo ne P. Ai sentei também, porque fiquei sem Draco nem Potter nem ninguém hsuahsua.

Viu, o cap saiu em menos de um mês :! Nem precisa me ameaçar de morte de novo rsrs xP. Ta ai, outra resposta de review com mais de uma página hsuahsu. Beijão!

**Nessa –** Hushaus, obrigada! Viu, tentei demorar o mínimo dessa vez x). Espero que tenha gostado desse também. Bjus!

**Thaty –** Continuação chegou rsrs. Fica de olho que logo que eu puder publico mais ;D. Bjs!

**Rk-chan –** Huhsuahsu a intenção é essa, dar muitas risadas. Eu pelo menos me divirto bastante escrevendo D. Bjão!

**Myllalima7 –** Desculpa! Tenho mania de parar nas melhores parte, eu sei, é odioso, mas eu adoro escrever assim rsrs xP. Juro que vou tentar diminuir isso xD. Bjs!

**Babi –** menina, e os gringos!? Vi eles hoje, até que são engraçadinhos hsuahsu. Cap cresceu um pouco, mas só um pouco P.

Saudades de ti também, partiu shopping? Me impede de fazer uma cagada pro favor e vai comigo xDDD.

Bjão!

**Meygan Kaname –** É, Draco é safadinho hsuahsua. Ainda mais agora que ele abuso demais da beleza dele hsuahsu.

Huahsuahsu obrigada pelos elogios. Não acho mesmo que eu consiga fazer a fic assim tão engraçada, mas não posso negar que dou risada das babaquices que escrevo hsuahsua.

Que bom que ta gostando. Bjão!

**Yuuko –** Huhaushau desculpa, enganei todo mundo com uma N/A maior que o capitulo rsrs. Mas realmente, quando escrevi a primeira paródia a primeira coisa que pensei foi a Yu Watase comentando sobre as paródias que ela recebia de Fushigi hsuahsua. Eu dou muita risada. Bom aqui está o novo cap e tem uma parodia ainda mais podre que a anterior lá no final hsuahsu. Bjão!

**Ci Felton –** É, agora a gente voltou a se perturbar por orkut! Tava com saudades já rsrs.

Também nem gosto quando eles só discutem, mas é verdade do ódio nasce o amor, precisa disso antes deles se agarrarem xD. Mas viu, já chego na parte que eles começam a se agarrar hsuahsua. O que um sutiã vermelho não faz com os homens, ham?

Haushaus é, fico imaginando na hora do vamo ver, como a Gina vai reagir. Quero dizer, ela é toda cheia de cu doce porque ainda é virgem e tal ne hsuahsua. Mas ta tranqüilo, vai ser legal rsrs.

É! Agora vou tentar fazer parodias esdrúxulas e podres em todos os caps hsuahs! A desse cap ta horrível de podre hsuahsua. Ridícula mesmo, mas eu dei risada quando escrevi xD.

Então, vou sumir não, e vou tentar demorar menos com o cap ;D.

Beijo!

**Lou Malfoy –** Da primeira vez que pensei sobre escrevê-la achei a idéia extremamente ridícula. Acho que foi por isso que investi hsuahsua.

Não vou negar que não tinha pensando em colocar o Blaise na fic, mas quando você citou ele na review você resolveu meus problemas quanto ao cara do baile hsuahsu. Então muito obrigada xD.

Bom não pretendo escrever o futuro do David nem da Joane especificamente, só sei que ele aparecerão em breve rsrs. Se bem que eu acho que eles dariam um belo casal ;D.

Haushaushau é, a explicação do porque ele fica 2 horas no banho até que faz sentido hsuahsu. Mas acho que ele só vai começar a demorar no banho por esses motivos daqui a uns dois ou três caps xDD.

Enfim, valeu mesmo por ler, e espero que continue gostando! Bjs!

**Hannah Guimarães –** Muito obrigada ;D! Então aqui estã outro cap. Bjs!

Amebinha'malfoy – Rsrsrs tentei demorar o menos possível! Huahsuas a coisa esquentou um tiquinho, mas muita coisa ainda vai rolar. Então agora é esperar pelo oitavo. Bjão!

**Paródia da Calcinha:**

Ótimo, o Colin está aqui. E ainda com as mãos na minha bunda.

-Colin, larga a minha bunda!

-Não estou com a mão na sua bunda... Na verdade... –Colin sorriu maroto.

-Desencosta agora, verme! –gritou Malfoy, dando um olhar mortal para o gay ao seu lado.

-Então quem está me apalpando? –Gina procura em volta, sem ver mais ninguém na rua.

Colin se depara com uma criatura baixinha e grita:

-Hey! Olha um dos sete anões, perdido aqui na fanfic!

_**N/A2:**__ Desculpe, não pude evitar, de novo hsuahsua. Eu ando muito envolvida com os clássicos da Disney ultimamente e, enfim, acabei fazendo uma piadinha besta._

_Ok, eu vou parar de falar antes que saia mais besteira hsuahsua. Até o próximo cap gente! Beijos!_


End file.
